Once, There Was Dark
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: When Sonic failed to prevent destruction to a city, the hero's status as well as life begins to plunder. Later, he meets a strange entity that he seems he can't be rid of. All the while maintaining his friends, and now finding missing emeralds, Sonic isn't sure how long he could last. Then again... Who could you believe in, now that you discovered a different side of yourself?
1. How It Began

The race was on, Sonic running to the base in a blur.

Eggman had something up his sleeve, and of course, it wasn't good. The hedgehog only knew because Tails found missile signatures on standby. Instinct would tell you that the doctor was about to execute a plan he took time on. Though, considering the multiple past times as he thinks more, he's not sure if this was actually carefully planned out or not. Either he was in meditation for months, or he just became downright crazy. Then again, that's probably nothing new. The sun was setting, the sky fading to dark colors ever so slowly, with a red hue still lingering on the clouds. After navigating the many corridors and spaces of the base, Sonic whirled through a steel wall, into a room where a red-coated man stood at a large panel. The hedgehog fixed his attention at him, two fists formed at his sides.

"Eggman!"

"Well hello old friend!" The old man answered as he turned around. A menacing grin was on his face. He shown no surprise to the now gaping hole that the hedgehog had created, or at least it wasn't obvious. "How nice of you to drop by, and see me slowly conquer your world. I even saved you a special spot, right over there." He stated, pointing with a gloved hand to a lonely steel chair in a corner.

Sonic then began to walk forward. Cool artificial air submerged him, contrasting the humid warmth of the outside. He spoke with necessary energy, throwing his hand to the side. "Oh, really? Well it _would_ be awfully nice of you, if you didn't plan on demolishing everything! Now step away from the panel!"

Eggman sneered, pushing a button with no haste. The blue hedgehog was then pulled off his feet, kicking his legs in frustration as he was being dragged away. His arms and torso were locked together by some kind of cyan energy ray. It pulled him across the metallic-slick room as he struggled. The ray finally moved the hedgehog to the chair, dropping him in it with no form of hospitality. Before he could leap up, his hands and legs were quickly stuck in place by the chair by similar bands.

"I informed you nicely, but looks like someone has been acting _stubborn_ lately."

The mobian made an agitated frown, examining his surroundings. He raised his eyes however, finding a laser pointing directly downward over him, then turned to the scientist. "Hypocrite much? You know that I always kick your butt." The hedgehog stated. Trying to distract his opponent as he tried to find a way to stop him. Also, just for the sake of just being him. "You really think you thought this through?" Eggman gave a cackle. Responding to Sonic's most recent statement. Wether he heard the honest insult or not was a mystery. "HA! I **KNOW** I DID!" Flicking through a couple of index-sized switches.

The hedgehog looked across the room, halting his action of trying to remove his hands off the armrests. Through a large window expanding from nearly one end of the wall to the other, the form of giant pillars caught his eyes. He bit his tongue however, realizing that they were in fact massive missiles, now starting up with deep low hums. They all stretched upward from the ground to many stories through the air; it was to the point that he couldn't see the tips of them from his current seating.

What does that guy do in his free time?! He has to figure something out.

Sonic then noticed what appears to be a large power box under the panel where Eggman was standing. Well, presuming it was one anyway, the object had the reek of suspicion all over it. It needs to go out. The box itself had some fancy print on it anyway, which usually means it's something important. Then the hedgehog eyed a cord a few inches away from his foot, leading up to the laser above him by a joint.

Oh, how convenient.

Kinda...

"I know how much this must suck for you," The doctor said as he pressed a random button. "But I went to the challenge of constructing a specialized one of these bad boys for every major city on this planet. They're going to help me make room for my new empire."

The blue hedgehog looked up at the man. "You're kidding!?"

"No, since when have I played around with you? Speaking of which-" The laser above the hedgehog began to heat up. Sonic's eyes widened. Then looked back along the cord on the ground. There was nothing else left to do. Sonic struggled, forcing to fight the telekinetic cuffs that was holding each of his limbs down and slowly moved his foot to the cord.

Eggman gazed out the window to his weapons, taking pleasure to his mean creations as they started. The man then started to talk, while he continued to face his weapons in gleam. "Since the missiles were massive, it's going to take time for them to actually be ready to launch. Which is fine by me, you'll be dust before you can actually see them."

Gritting his teeth, forcing it all, Sonic clenched on both of the armrests. Digging his fingers into it as he ignored the doctor. He was so close, just a little more.

His foot laid on top of the black cord, now slowly dragging it. Which moved the laser away from his direction, trying to point it as close as he can to the apparent power box. But the process itself took a lot of energy from him. The laser was now fully powered up.

"I would say it was nice knowing you, but it hasn't." The doctor stated, one hand on a switch with Sonic's name written all over it. Sonic gave one last final tug as the deadly laser took fire.

The room exploded.

Sonic flew opened his eyes, dizziness enveloped his mind, finding himself laying on the floor of the room. The lab was in ablaze, and falling apart right before him. Steel beams fell to the floor, and sparks from the machinery shot everywhere. Darkness as well as bright reds and oranges radiated on all sides. He must of hit something else than the power.

The hedgehog staggered up, weakliy regaining his balance. He shouldn't have been out for long, he hoped. But base wasn't going to be here for much longer. At least hopefully the missiles won't launch.

 _Wait_.

Sonic looked around the area. _Eggman. Was he...?_

"Eggman!" The hedgehog called out with hands cupped around his mouth. The room was searing hot, he can't stay here. But where's the doctor?

More huge pieces of steel were colliding with the ground, sending shards of mangled metal outward in an extremely hazardous manner. Loose wires dangled from the ceiling, threatening to either electrocute or choke any person that goes in their way. Suddenly the room shook, knocking Sonic off guard and balance. It was way passed the time to go! But without making another call. They may be on opposite spectrums, but Sonic had never liked the idea of leaving one to die. "Eggman! Are you there!?" The room shook harder, the base was collapsing on itself. He came to a harsh decision, the hedgehog now turned around and began to run.

The blur dodged through the structure's parts. Going over and under beams and rows of wires and cords. He could easily zoom out of here in a second, but he needs to be cautiously aware of his surroundings. He doesn't want anything falling on him, then he would be really screwed. The base will become ruins on top of him. He felt intense heat beginning to warm up his back, taking a quick glimpse over his shoulder.

A massive wall of fire was coming up behind him.

The hedgehog nearly yelped in surprise, swinging his feet and propelled himself foward. Forget surroundings, he was going to be barbecued! He was now racing this thing, but he knows he can make it out. Why, he can see an exit of the base dead ahead. He was right there!

Sonic fell flat on his face, his nose banged against the steel floor. A cord dipping from the ceiling was wrapped around his ankle. The blue hedgehog pulled himself up and reached for the wire, trying to pull it off. Then two wide limed eyes looked up. The fire wall was rushing straight towards him. He was then blasted out of the base. Flying over the earth, and landed fiercely into the hard darkened dirt. Out cold.

...

...

...

...

The hedgehog's eyelids rose slowly. Fuzzy darkness was blocking his vision, but after a few fluttery blinks, they started to slowly clear away. He rubbed his side, while feeling a soft mass under him. It was awfully bright compared to the darkness he recalled. His fingers on his other hand flicked a bit, regaining a soft yet strong grip. His nose seemed to throb, and he heard a low gentle beating in both ears. Looking up at a surreal white ceiling, he stared at it for awhile, trying to remember exactly what he did before...

"...Wait!"

The blue hedgehog exclaimed, immediately throwing himself up into a sitting position. An unwelcomed shock of pain waved through his whole body, more-so in his head. He proceeded to hold it in his hands for a moment, pressing his white palms on both temples to make pressure. The last he remembers doing anything was at Eggman's base last night. There were weapons, he was trapped by a chair, then there was an explosion.

Sonic jerked his head up in the reconciliation, ignoring the migraine he developed. He has to get up, find out the rest of the event, and to see if the doctor survived. He swung up onto his feet, quickly getting off of the bed; which was a horrible mistake. He fell down, failing to grab hold on the night stand next to him on time before the impact.

"Ah!"

Sonic grabbed on to his leg, sitting on the floor in a pathetic position. That explosion pretty much messed him up. He didn't even noticed the bandage wrapped around it, or his arms. Jees.

"Sonic!" A certain two-tailed fox cried out, rushing in through the door. The fox stopped in front of his older brother, looking at his friend. Quickly just about to bend down and help the blur get back on his feet. The hedgehog raised a steady hand up, indicating he was fine. "I'm okay Tails." He replied. Reaching for the top of the table again, staggering as he did so. Tails quickly went over and gave an extra hand up. Making sure he sat back on the bed. Sonic then gave a reassured nod.

"You're lucky I found you in time before the rest of the place consumed you. And when are you going to stop giving me heart attacks on your missions!?" The yellow fox exclaimed, but regained his composure. Knowing that the current circumstance was more important. "I have some news, but... what happened in there?"

Sonic placed his hand over his face, staring at the hardwood floor of his bedroom. All of the curtains were opened, letting in bright sunlight. His head throbbed, but he told Tails everything. From the crazy chair to the base's demise.

Tails put a hand to his white-fuzzeled chin, setting his gaze to the side as he mentally imputed the information. "That pretty much explains just about everything."

The hedgehog tugged at a bandage around his arm curiously, tempted to pull it off. But instead, he then looked at his little friend. "So, what did you have to tell me?"

The fox turned towards the blue hedgehog with turquoise eyes. Placing his arms in a folded position across his chest while tapping his fingers anxiously; now taking his turn of staring at the empty ground. Two yellow ears began to tilt as he thought of how he was going to present the circumstance. "Well," He started, raising his shoulders. "The day wasn't entirely... saved."

Sonic's attention grew rapidly, everything in him was now locked on the two-tailed fox. Steadily straightening up his back while he leaned forward. His fingers held on to the bed. "What do you mean?"

Tails looked up from the floor, ears now fully down. Placing his hands slowly together in a manner in which didn't show the slightest bit of comfort for the cobalt blur.

"One of the missiles was activated. It, destroyed the main city of Emerald Coast, Sonic."

Sonic only kept gazing at the fox, who was now attempting to keep his eyes out the nearest window. The hero tried to put the words together, but only to finish off into that sentence. "W-What do you mean _destroyed?"_

Tails only hung his head lower, holding his arm. "There were people there Sonic."

A tremendous long moment of silence passed between the two. The atmosphere dropped on them, being lung-crushing heavy. He sat frozen, still looking at the small mechanic. Surely he was still asleep, right?

"So," The hedgehog responded, being the first to break the tension. "The city of Emerald Coast, gone. Along with everyone in range of the area."

The city?! Emerald Coast is a big place. The area is-

Sonic held on to his head, taking a deep breath as he looked up at the ceiling. The thought of hearing that was unbearable. It seems so untrue.

The yellow fox walked up towards the hedgehog, a bit cautious though. Wanting to lay a hand on his pal's shoulder. "I... I know."

After a moment of despairing silence, the blue hedgehog then got up from the bed. A little too fast though, for he held onto the table again to keep himself balanced.

Tails' eyes enlarged. "Sonic?! What are you doing? You are suppose to rest!"

"I can't rest Tails!" He exclaimed, shaking his head as he faced directly into the child's eyes. "I can't just lay here and say ' _all well, we'll do better next time'_ like if these things normally happen! It's my job, to protect them, and to make sure that they live their full lives together. Like they're suppose to."

Tails knew this was very likely of his brother. Audacious and persistent, but sometimes stubborn. The kid took a step forward, trying to reason with him. "Sonic, we can't rewind time, even if we wanted to. We can only prevent it from happening again."

"It's not going to happen again." The hedgehog stated firmly. Giving one strong shake from his head. "Because Eggman is gone."

The fox's ears shot up, taken back by the words. "What?"

The blue hedgehog shook his hand, trying to sum up his thoughts with no avail. "He was engulfed in the explosion. I just, need to go."

Tails watched his older brother run off in a haze, leaving a trail of wind and curtains rustling.

..

...

..

Sonic walked past and over the rubble of the remains of the base. Years from now it could be a historical landmark, but the coast would be grieved upon. Birds' chirping was ignored. The bright blue sky unusually failed to bring a smile across his face.

There was some steal walls still standing, as a few pieces of the high ceiling as well. It was the equivalent of a futuristic scrap zone, oddly with a facade of peace. The hedgehog slumped his back against a slab of wall and sat down, facing the clouds. Trying to find a way to sort this out.

"What went wrong?" The hedgehog asked, looking to the sky for some form of conversing. "How did all of this, _happen_? I wanted to do good, but this? It's unbelievable."

He only heard a few birds chirp in the distance as a reply.

Sonic plopped his head back against the battered wall, not knowing what to do. "I'm unbelievable." This was all on him, he could've prevented this. Wow, he **should've** prevented this.

"Get a hold of yourself Sonic." The hedgehog said to himself. "It's only a-"

No, goodness no. Those people dying is NOT an accident.

The hedgehog held his head, helplessly trailing his eyes to the ground. Not knowing what else to do.

He felt off for a sudden moment, as goosebumps and a shiver came over. Kind of uneasy too. He shook the feeling away, now standing up. He just needs to rest. Rest, and think.

..

...

..

"I came as soon as I heard!" Amy exclaimed as she placed her hammer next to the door when she walked (barged) in. "Is everything alright?! Where's Sonic!?" She stated loudly, scanning around the room only to find Tails sitting on the couch with a screw driver and his handheld device. The night has begun to arrive, darkening the skies outside.

Tails placed his tool down next to him, startled but yet not surprise that Amy would come. Though she is a really loyal friend after all.

"Sonic's in the kitchen." The fox responded, reaching over for another small tool. His device recently broke into a few million pieces the other morning. He took it with him on the biplane, but didn't lock it in its compartment all the way like he should have; so it fell out. He was just surprise to find it on the ground below in less then a hour. He only needs to fix it as soon as possible though, to see if he can track down the other two missing chaos emeralds. Because, well... they fell out the plane too. But during an airborne battle though. That was the fair and honest excuse. However, he contemplated very much of finding a better place to put things like that.

Tails looked up from his lap, only to find that Amy was already out of his sight. The fox got up and huffed. He is probably going to have to back up his brother.

"Amy, please, give me some breathing room here. And not to mention I'm pretty bruised up." The hedgehog stated out, finally being released from her grip. Amy then held her hands together in front of her. "Sorry, I'm just glad you are okay! But you look like you came out of a different universe with all of these bandages."

Sonic scratched his head, wondering, as the two-tailed fox came walking in. "Sonic really needs to rest now Amy. He has a lot on his mind, and not to mention he needs to get going."

The pink hedgehog nodded in complete agreement, but then lifted her hands up to her face. "Yes, especially with the news about Emerald Coast. That was so terri-"

The fox shot a face saying _'you're not helping'_ , making the hedgehog bite her tongue down.

"I um, hope you feel much better Sonic." She slowly made out, wording her sentence carefully. Now realising what the hedgehog has gone through. She gave him one last hug, and walked out. Making her way to the front entrance. Hearing the door shut behind her.

The blue hedgehog then sighed, turning around and began to walk down the hallway. Tails quickly sped up to his side. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, only kept walking. Like if he never heard his friend.

Soon they both made it to the room, the fox watching the hedgehog as he flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sonic?"

He only huffed. Not bothering to turn his head towards him.

Tails stood there, only standing. Waiting for any reply.

"Well, I guess we can talk tomorrow then. Since you want to, be alone..."

The blue hedgehog looked up from his spot. Looking at the yellow fox, who was staring at the floor in sadness. Sonic then spread one arm out. "Come here."

The fox looked up, a small smile growing. Came over, and embraced his brother's hug.

"Sonic." Tails began, his head laying on the hedgehog's chest. "You know you tried your best, we all do. But we need to be ready to go searching for the emeralds soon. Maybe we could stop by the park and you could try to catch air."

"I'm not sure," He replied. "I don't think I deserve anything right now buddy. I messed up."

"You didn't do anything wrong! See? Why would you think that?" The fox answered back, releasing him from the moment and looked down at him. "It wasn't you at all, it was Eggman. But we both know that we can't change it back. No matter how hard we try, and how sad it is. All we can do now, is... remember."

Sonic thought, but was disrupted when his two-tailed friend gave him another hug. What would he do without Tails? He brought his arm out once again, embracing the moment.

The fox then got up. Carefully though, making sure that he won't hurt the hedgehog on accident. "So, umm, you don't need anything before I go?"

"No. I'm fine." he said, trailing abit off. Tails wishes that he could do something more though.

"Oh, okay then... I'll, see you in the morning."

The fox walked softly across the bedroom. Taking note that Sonic already had closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep. He looked at him one last time. Just wanting to be sure. Before slowly closing the door to the room with a faint click.

Sonic opened his eyes. Making sure his friend was gone.

He then took the pillow from under his head, and placed it over his face. Mumbling to himself. He didn't want the kid to worry. He doesn't want any of his friends to worry! But he just can't help but feel that he could've done something more to begin with.

He needs to sleep. In fact, now that he is thinking about it, he was indeed a little tired. Removing the pillow back to its intended position, and closing his eyes back up again. Going to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***brings out a large exhale of breath* Okay! Finally! I actually posted the first chapter!...**

 **GOOD! X'D**

 **So I suppose this is the start of our journey. I had this story on mind for... ever? I'm super glad and excited to continue forth. I hope you all would enjoy. And already tension? Hmm..**

 **please, constructive criticism is excepted. Review, say why it's good, bad, etc. Even as it's just the first chapter. Also, I don't know if the rating could change in later chapters. I'll let you know before hand if it ever does.**

 **And have an awesome day! :)**


	2. Mourning Pancakes

Sonic tossed and turned, he was very uncomfortable. Trying every position there is to go back to sleep, but nothing was working. He wasn't even going to bother opening his eyes. Besides, it was probably around three or so in the morning by now, not to mention the pitch darkness. He would then, hopefully soon, eventually go back to sleep...

...If he could ever get comfy again.

He kicked to move the gripping blanket out of the way, but something crashed to the floor instead. The hedgehog moaned, not wanting to get up to see what happened this time.

Sonic freed his arms from the sheets, and went to sitting up on the bed. Rubbing his eyes from their blurred vision. Once he opened them, he looked in the direction where usually his nightstand was sitting, to his direct right; with the sorry aid of _light_ helping to find it. Though, the furniture wasn't there.

He skimmed his weary eyes across the room, finding the small table at his left at the end of his bed where his feet would be. Finding it very odd, until he realized that the table wasn't in the wrong spot at all. HE was.

He was sleeping backwards in his bed.

Sonic would've laughed, but was too tired to even smile. Instead, he plopped his head back down. Only to shoot right back up again after a good thump when he had hit the back of his head on the wooden frame. Now rubbing the sore spot in annoyance, remembering that something had fell to the floor in the first place.

The hedgehog pushed the blanket to the side, and crawled to where his nightstand was at. Sonic squinting over the edge of the bed, he couldn't see anything, it was still dark after all, and he doesn't want to break more things in the room as he struggles to find the light switch on the wall. That and of course, he was half asleep.

He ran his hand across the cold dry floor, trying to feel the object that had fell.

Soon, his fingertips ran against something. It had a crack in it, also apparently a wire.

Without thinking how to care for such an object as he should, the mobian picked it up by it's cord. Holding it outward in front of his face so he can see what it was.

It was his digital alarm clock, flickering the time 1:07 am. Though you could hardly see the seven, due to where the crack was at. He must have kicked it off the table when he was trying to move the blanket out the way. Oh, he would have to ask Tails to fix it in the morning.

Sonic placed the clock back on the nightstand, and went to his proper position on the bed, laying down. This time without injuring his head again. However noting an itch on his arm, agitated, pulling off the hasty bandages.

" _Sonic_."

The hedgehog forced his blurry eyes to open, looking at the door. He thought he heard someone, Tails probably. Forcing to look up briefly, he heard it again, but soon fell asleep. Too tired to address it.

.

.

.

.

"So, how did you sleep?" The fox asked. Taking another bite of his pancake. It was finally the morning, and breakfast has never seemed so good. Because as most people say, breakfast is what gets you started on your day. The sun was a big help in that too, because when Tails moved the curtains to the side in his elder brother's bedroom, Sonic shielded his eyes in pain and fell off the bed. The fox was wondering why the hedgehog wasn't up earlier, until he noticed the alarm clock. Tails can fix it easily, but even without the simple technology, the hedgehog should've still naturally gotten up.

"Does anyone special want some more pancakes?" Amy said, holding up a bowl filled with pancake batter and a spoon with a smile. The small kitchen was embraced in the warm smell of morning breakfast. The white sunlight streaming into the lit house through its glossy glass. The female even going to as far as wearing a cute apron, she wouldn't want to get her dress dirty.

"I would!" Tails exclaimed. He sure did like how Amy cooks, even if she sometimes has her moments. The small fox as well as Sonic was currently sitting at a table. A bottle of maple syrup placed in the middle with a container of butter to the side.

"I was asking Sonic silly." The girl said, but smiled brightly. "But I can make some more for you too Tails."

 _Figures._ the fox thought. Then turned towards Sonic again, for he hasn't answered his question yet. Now realizing that his friend was sleeping at the table. His face and muzzle buried on top of his plate of once perfectly placed pancakes.

"Sonic!"

"I'M PANCAKE!" The hedgehog quickly exclaimed, jerking his head up from his plate in reflex. With whipped cream and a berry on his nose. "I mean, awake." He replied, with a meek smile.

"Sonic," Tails began to ask — though he's pretty sure he knows the answer now. Placing his fork down to the side in concern. "How did you sleep?"

" _Wha_?" The hedgehog asked, rubbing and wiping the cream off with a napkin on the table. Still half asleep as doing so.

The fox was starting to get a little impatient with him.

"I said." Tails began, getting up from his chair and cupped his hands around his mouth in a megaphone-like style, all towards the dozing hedgehog. "HOW DID YOU SLEEP!?"

"AH! I slept alright Tails! Don't yell in my ears like that!" He quickly answered as he shot upwards. Being the most he has ever been awake all morning.

Tails placed both of his hands on the table. "Then _how come_ you was sleeping on your breakfast!?"

"Because! I-

...Oh."

The hedgehog stopped, looking down at his messy meal.

The small mechanic sighed. Receiving more of the pancakes from Amy as she came by.

"But honestly." Tails said, tried of asking the same question over and over. Putting a hand up to rest his head on it. With the other, tapping his gloved fingers on the flat surface of the wood. "How was your night?"

Sonic stretched his arms over his head. "Uh, not the best. It could've been better. Hey, did you come in the room last night?"

The yellow fox shook his head, reaching over to grab the syrup bottle. "No. Why?"

The blue hedgehog picked up his fork, looking down at the unappealing mess he has made. Squinting his green eyes, stuck in his mind. "Thought I had heard something.."

Amy came by, replacing the squished pancake with a whole new plate. To be real here, she has been stuffing the hedgehog all morning with her food. If she doesn't stop, he's going to blow up waffles. And.. apparently it's possible to sleep-eat.

"It was probably just the clock." Tails replied. Noting that his friend was probably a bit full. Or just maybe not hungry, anymore? He's going to have to make a mental note of that for later, the study of sleep-eating, here with his latest subject.

"Amy.." The blue hedgehog said. Watching her place another plate of the food in front of him. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore.."

"Of course you are!" She exclaimed. "And besides, what am I going to do with the rest of this batter?" She said, now holding up the bowl of pancake batter in front of him so he can see, it was just enough for one more serving.

"I'll take some more Amy." The fox said, holding up his plate, which was becoming empty. He was a fast growing boy after all.

"Oh no, this last plate is for Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. "He needs as much as he can get. Since he's acting all gloomy! Besides, that was your third plate."

"I don't think I can even look at the food anymore." Sonic said as he started to feel a little nauseous at his new plate.

"What?! So my way of cooking isn't the best?!" Amy exclaimed at the blue hedgehog, upset. "I want to help you! You've been acting all off ever since the news!" Pointing an utensil at him.

"No no! Amy, your cooking is great! I am just so full of it!" He quickly stated aloud, regretting how he had said that sentence earlier. Staring at the shining metal spoon she had at hand.

Amy stared at the hedgehog with beady green eyes, piercing the blue blur's soul.

Slowly.

Carefully.

Examining the hedgehog's deepest thoughts, and slightest movements.

...

"Okay then.." Amy said, putting the mixing spoon down, to Sonic's relief. "I would figure for a guy who could eat a dozen chilly dogs in one go, he could finish off his last plate of pancakes. But, I can understand."

The cobalt hedgehog stopped what he was doing, putting ears up. Listening to something, so did the others. As the TV in the living room was cutting in, the screen however out of their view.

" _Tragic_ _news."_ What sounded like a lady's voice. _"About two days ago, Emerald Coast was attacked. Investigating the area, G.U.N found the remains of what seems to be a stock pile of missiles. Leaving a positive mark that the mad scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Also known as the former, 'Dr. Eggman', was the one who committed this. Heartbreak is spreading all over the coast, mourning for their lost. Investigation is now being proceeded at what was left of the former base of the doctor. Which was found yesterday destroyed. So far, no sign of Eggman. Others do believe that this event was linked to the well known, Sonic the Hedgehog. More is still being currently uncovered."_

 _"I'm Megan Howler. Signing off of Mobius World News."_

MWN then changed to a commercial break. Before doing so, bringing its usual jingle before subsiding off.

Sonic groaned, as he pounded his head on the table with a big thump.

"G.U.N?" Tails said. "They were sent to investigate?"

"So what?" Amy replied, starting to clean up. "They brought theirselves in many different things, but it's nothing new. Right Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog put his hands on his head. "Right, Amy.. But now what will everyone think when they see me? They'll say _'Sonic? Aren't you suppose to be the one who saves the day? Sonic, why didn't you stop Eggman? Sonic, people had to die, what do have to say for yourself?'_ I don't know?! It's not like anyone else is running around fighting insane power-hungry scientist!" He exclaimed, burying his head.

He then gasped air out of his lungs, as Amy squeezed him in a sudden hug. "You'll always be a hero Sonic!" She said, hugging in quite a grip. Sonic grabbing the table, discovering he had sympathy for pushpop ice cream. She then let go, as she pointed at him. "And don't let anything ruin that for you."

Sonic rubbed his arm. Feeling like he was forced out of a icing tube for a cake.

Tails then thought. "Well," He started. "If it makes you feel any better, we can go for a walk."

"Go for a walk?" The hedgehog replied. "And show my face out there?! Tails, I'm a disgrace to the citizens everywhere!"

The fox then slapped his friend's head. Not in anyway of a threat or in harm, it was rather more of a knocking one's sense.

Sonic turned at the fox in surprise. "What was that for?!"

"For as long as I known you Sonic. This is not you!" The young child exclaimed, pointing an index finger at him as he stood up. "You always want to go outside! So get up, and let's go! You're not going to linger around with a tone like that. Where's that Sonic that would always run around, and just about do summersaults for a chilli dog?!"

The hedgehog thought, staring at the void. "Jees." He said. "You didn't have to do that though."

"I did if it's for your own good." Tails said. "Now let's go!" He stated, pulling the hedgehog up by his hand. Out the door they all went.

.

.

.

The sky was clear, with white puffy clouds dotting some parts of it. The sun shining it's bright warm light all across the small town of the Greenhill area. Buildings open for business, families walking down the sidewalks, all in harmony with the vibrant natural greenery of the trees and patterned grass.

"The next time you hit Sonic like that again Tails, you will face me!" Amy exclaimed, her bright red dress contrasting against the environment as they all walked down the sidewalk together.

Tails looked at the hedgehog. "If Sonic is going to get through this, then he has to face it. That's what he taught me to do."

Sonic smiled. "Yeah, but next time you could give me a warning. Seems like yesterday you were a little squirt with a wrench, now you're telling me what to do." He said, rubbing his buddy's head playfully.

The fox laughed. "Well, I learned from the best."

They went on, strolling across the nearly white cement. Sonic gazed around his area, noticing some people watching him as he went on.

The hedgehog held his left arm uncomfortably, ears starting to tilt down, as he looked down at his path.

Tails and Amy looked at the hedgehog, feeling bad that they couldn't do anything else to cheer him up. Since the fox had hit his friend. He didn't really want to, but he just couldn't constantly keep talking and his words would come out the other side of his brother's head. Now that the fox thought about it, he was growing up somewhat, isn't he?

Sonic glanced up, as he saw a family of swift foxes walking at the other side of the street, but with their little girl just staring at the hedgehog. Not moving, just staring.

Sonic squinted his eyes, it was rather unusual, but heaved a low breath. He shouldn't be surprised, just look at all the news. It was one screw up, and innocent people took the mess. At this point even the plants and trees would know. Continuing on, but jolted back in surprise as the girl just appeared in front of him.

The child looked up at him, probably no more than eight years old, though with curiosity filled in her eyes. "You're the famous blue hedgehog, Sonic, right?" She asked, smiling brightly. She was small, with big lime green eyes. Cream colored fur with a hint of soft orange. Wearing a short pink dress with buttons and purple polka dots. Her hair up in two small pig-tails, as well as wearing white slippers.

The hedgehog sighed, then nodded. "Yeah.." He said.

The small swift fox tilted her head. "What's wrong?" She asked, her smiling fading in concern. As then Amy and Tails came up next to their friend.

Sonic looked away at the ground, trying to send her off politely. He really doesn't want any attention as of today. And that's coming from a guy who gains that for a living. He just doesn't want to talk to anyone, and to avoid any looks from the crowd regarding the lost lives. One that he can not be forgiven of. "Nothing, you should catch up to your parents before they begin to worry.."

The girl then looked at his arm, noting it wasn't a peach color like it should be. "You're hurt?" She said. "You must be stronger than what everyone else says, because you're still moving. With a beating like that especially."

Tails and Amy looked at each other.

Sonic was a bit surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yup, and thank you for doing your best! That's really brave of you!" She exclaimed, giving the hedgehog a hug.

Amy and Tails were quite shock.

Sonic looked at the little girl with wide eyes. Other surrounding people watching the commotion, slowing down their tracks to see. The hedgehog isn't a Studiopolis celebrity, but everyone respects him, especially by letting him and his friends be. No one likes to be smuggled anyways. Though they can't just help and look to see what was up.

"What's your name?" Sonic asked, as she then let go.

"Lillian, Lillian May." She answered. Slightly twirling her small dress. "But my friends just calls me Lily."

Sonic then smiled, actually taking enjoyment in her company. "Well Lily." He said, as he went down to eye level with her. "That's really nice of you to say. Thank you."

Lily then beamed a huge smile. Right when her parents were running over from across the street.

"Lillian!" The father exclaimed. A tall fox with a bit darker fur, wearing a collared shirt. "Where have you been?!"

"You can't teleport in public dear, then we can't keep track of you." The mother said, grabbing her daughter. Getting down to eye level and checked the child to make sure nothing was wrong. The mother had long hair with large curls, wearing a summer dress with brown leggings.

Sonic thought for a moment. Teleporting? So that's how she snuck up to the hedgehog.

The mother sighed, but then looked up to see who Lillian was talking to. "We're sorry if she caused you any trouble Sonic." She apologized. Standing back up from the ground.

Sonic smiled. "She was no trouble at all." He said, gesturing towards Lily. "In fact, she is quite the spirited girl."

The parents then smiled.

"Sonic?" Lily asked once more, turning away from her mother. Tugging on the hedgehog's glove cuff lightly. "We were just heading to the park, would you like to come?"

The father eyed his daughter sternly. "Lillian. I'm sure they have other things to do."

"Nah, we have nothing else to be doing." Tails cut in, gladly smiling as he walked forward. "We'll love to join you."

The child's eyes beamed in joy. "Really?!" She exclaimed in joyous surprise. "Then come on! Let's go!"

The hedgehog laughed at her enthusiasm, as she ran up ahead before them. "She's full of energy isn't she?" He said. As they all began to walk together down the sidewalk, following the young girl.

The father nodded. "Indeed she is." He replied. Then tilted his head as he looked to the side, not exactly sure how to word this out. "But once you really do know her, she can be quite the.. talkative type."

Amy tapped on Tails' shoulder. "Um, Tails?" She whispered. "How long is this going to be?"

"Relax Amy, we got nothing else to do really. This is what Sonic really needed." The fox answered back. With everyone heading towards the park.

.

.

.

.

The Green Hill Park was full of life today. Tall soaring trees with gentle moving grass. Flowers here with benches placed at certain locations, and colored dirt paths stretching into the deeper parts of the woodland area. Others enjoying the day as well.

Sonic leaped into the air, catching an orange frisbee. "Good throw!" He yelled back to the little girl. "You're pretty good at this!"

Lily smiled brightly. She was very happy. Her parents were having a hard time the past few days, they didn't act like their normal selves. That made the child sad, seeing them like that. She didn't know why or what was going on, they didn't say, but now everything seems to lighten up at a simple day at the park. "Thanks! You know, I was the best frisbee player at my school! But then the teacher had to sit me out because I hit a boy's head."

Sonic placed a hand on his hip, smiling. "Did you tell him sorry?"

Lillian shook her head. "Nope. I did that with noo regrets. He's really mean, but I won't deal with him anymore!"

Amy folded her arms. As she was currently sitting on a wooden bench, watching Sonic with Tails by her right side. "Hmp! I wish Sonic would spend time with me like that. He does nothing but run away from me!"

Tails rubbed his head. "Who knows... But you _do_ chase him every time you see him.."

The fox then was wacked on the head. Amy pierced her sight at him furiously. "I DO IT BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT HIM! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT WHEN HE NEVER STOPS FOR A BREATH, AND **YOU** TRY TO TALK TO HIM?!"

The pink hedgehog then sighed, letting steam out while watching the blue hedgehog as he went on. "But I know that one day he'll finally recognize me." She said, mainly to herself. Though seeing the blue blur before her, performing in such as that she fell for since their first incounter, then shook her head with bold determined eyes. "Until then, I'm going to keep trying."

Sonic tossed the frisbee over to the child. He was indeed enjoying himself. It's good to be outside in the fresh air. He'll probably go out for a run after this. And he doesn't mind at all to spend time with people around. In fact, he was feeling quite better. Yeah, he's the fastest thing alive, but that doesn't mean that he won't slow down for others. And yes, sometimes he may be cocky and ignorant too. He, admits that. But he will aways have a steadfast heart of gold.

Lily teleported a few feet in the air, and caught the frisbee. Landing on the ground. "Caught it! Now it's coming back to you!" She exclaimed.

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Alrighty. Give me your best!" He said. Taking a prepared stance.

The swift fox smiled, backing up on her tracks.

Sonic watched her, as she was thinking of an idea to throw it in an impressive style.

The hedgehog then winced, quickly looking away, obtaining a major headache. Shutting his eyes. He was feeling fine just a second ago, did he do something wrong? He opened them back up, but everything was fuzzy, and he was becoming dizzy as well.

"Sonic? You're okay?" Lily asked. Though the hedgehog could hardly hear her.

Sonic waved his hand up. "I-I. I'm fine." He said, but then fell on one knee, trying to stay up and intact. He was really imbalanced, and the migraine made it worst. Trying to stand back up, but his body didn't let him. In fact, he hardly felt the tips of his fingers.

He then collapsed on the ground, feeling to fade out any second. With terrible blurry vision, he saw the little girl drop her frisbee, as her parents ran to her side. Hearing Tails and Amy yelling lastly as he fell to the darkness.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE TO READERS:**

 **All OCs that may be presented in this story; including animals, humans, or possibly other species, all belong and was created by me. If I _DO_ place in a character that DOESN'T belong to me, I will state otherwise in the same chapter they may appear in.**

 **In case you're wondering about the word "swift", it is actually the name of the species. Hence, Swift Fox.**

 **Thank you to everyone who gave feedback, I'll do what I can to make this story memorable and enjoyable. I don't want to bombard you with "thank you" notes every chapter, so even as I may or may not say anything extra later, just know that I do mean it. ^.^**


	3. No Needed Apology

_"Sonic."_

"Huh?" The blue hedgehog said, opening his eyes. Trying to look around him, but he couldn't see anything. Like if he was abandoned in a dark room, or as if his eyes were still closed. Blinking them just to be sure it was not the latter.

"Who's there?" He asked.

...

..

.

"Sonic? Sonic, wake up."

"huh?..." The hedgehog responded, squinting due to the sudden existence of light. He moved his arm up as a reflex to shield his eyes from the rays, but imeddieatly stopped as something was connected to it, or restraining him rather, another hand.

"Watch it." The voice stated, one the hedgehog recognized effortlessly, bringing himself to calm down naturally. "Whatever happened to you back there, didn't really leave a positive mark on your physical self. So slow it." Tails said, as he then placed Sonic's hand gently back down.

The hedgehog sat up, in careful attempt. His head was cool, and was a bit moist, noting now a cloth at the side of him. Tails was patting his head with it before hand. He felt tired, but it was more of an exhaustion type of tired, not having much strength either this moment.

"Tails..." He asked, then paused, putting a hand on his head. He had sat up too fast, as his head started to throb and feel dizzy again similar to back at the park. "What, just happened? Where are we-"

Sonic then peered around the room. His mind and vision clearing back up, slowly gaining back his energy. The bed was white with light-teal sheets draping him, there was a small tv in the corner of the ceiling, the room was painted a light mint color with a patterned border at the top, a matching ceiling curtain with large silver hooks holding them up on a metal track system, now noting a computer positioned in the corner of the room. Also, everything smelled extra clean.

He then groaned, slightly agitated, or more or less a little angry. Plopping himself back on the bed laying down, placing the back of his hand across his closed eyes, unintentionally dramatic-like. "Oh no..."

The fox held his hands up. "We didn't have a choice! You weren't responding at all, let alone hardly even breathing. You was as lifeless as a sack of sand. Sonic, what else could we have done?!"

"Well first." He started, lifting his index finger up. "You could decide NOT to take me into the hospital."

"Second," He continued, rubbing his nose. Interrupting Tails from throwing in his rational response as he began to sit up. "I am anything else, than a sack of sand."

The fox huffed, turning around as he grabbed his handheld device, which was resting on the seat he first got up from. Messing around with it, anything at all programmed in it, as he mumbled under his breath.

Sonic flicked his ear up, looking at his brother. "What did you say?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Tails yelled, turning forcefully back around towards Sonic. "You're joking around when already A FEW TIMES you could've been seriously hurt! Or worse! And you're saying to not bring you to the hospital anymore after all the crazy stunts YOU do!? What if you could've went into a coma or something!?"

Tails finished, retreating to massage his temples, bringing himself to stability. Choosing to sit down in the cushioned chair next to the bed, placing his head down on the armrest against his tensed palm.

The blue hedgehog continued staring at the fox, giving a small chuckle.

"Tails, why would I go in a coma?" He said, with a faint smirk. "You know I can't slow down for things like that."

"I don't know." The yellow fox replied, looking back up at him, then glanced away from his reassuring face. "But- oh, I don't know. Everything you do always leads to something. I just hope it never leads.. To..."

Sonic stopped, letting that heavy thought sink in.

...

Suddenly the moist cloth that was on the bed was flung through the air, slapping right into Tails' face. The fox imeddieatly pierced upward on his feet, ripping the cloth off his steaming head, angered.

"We don't have time to think about stuff like that." Sonic spokened, looking at him eye to eye. "Now why think of the ways of death when you have an important life to live right now?"

Though he was still a little angry, a small smile began to form on Tails, now holding the wet cotton rag in his hands.

The hedgehog then got off the bed, taking off straps and a tube that was running into his arm.

Tails' cyan eyes widened as he watched him in shock. "Sonic, what are you doing!?"

"Death can take its toll when it's my time. For now, I'm gonna run my life." He said, fixing the bed up and folded the sheets. Then zoomed out of the room in a blur. The wind of his speed following moments after behind him, which moved the stretching curtains of the room.

Tails ran to the door, resting a hand on the white painted frame. As other doctors and patients in the hallway looked up in surprise to find sudden wind. "We have to check you out of the hospital first!" He shouted.

.

.

.

.

"That took forever! I thought I was going to fall asleep on the floor!" Sonic nearly shouted, throwing his white-gloved hands up in the air. The two walking down the streets of Downtown Green Hill.

The fox gave a laugh. "Well, what do you expect? Every time you do something crazy, there's always paper work... Ugh, I hate it. I remember when we didn't have to worry about that but stopping the bad guys."

The hedgehog laughed in returned, thinking to himself. "Agree. But- Wait! What happened to Lily!" Sonic exclaimed, completely forgotten about the little show he put on in the park. He's just worry that he scared her half to death. Searching around as if the child and her family were not far off from their current location.

"Her parents took her home, telling her that you were just exhausted from your last battle." Tails answered, taking a step up next to his friend.

Sonic groaned, lifting his head back, facing towards the blue sky with a drooping posture. "Ugh. Well that's nice to know..."

"Cheer up Sonic, at least you made her day. Turns out she sees you like an idol."

"And her _idol_ just fainted right in front of her. That's terrible Tails! And speaking of which, did the doctors ever say what caused me to do that?"

Tails scratched his head, continuing to walk down the sidewalk. "Well, to be honest with you Sonic. The doctors themselves didn't know exactly what was wrong with you. In fact when they examined you, they said you were like as if you was perfectly fine!"

Sonic's ears picked up, looking at the yellow fox in surprise.

"But they did find that your brain waves were a little more, how should I put it so you can understand.. More stressed out, in a way. So that's more likely why."

The hedgehog folded his arms, gazing to the side. "But I wasn't stressed out. In fact, I was good as ever before it happened! How could I-"

"Remember, you were all messed up the other day because-"

"Don't. Mention. **That.** " Sonic quickly gritted out of anger. Giving his friend a very stern glare as he halted in sturdy place.

The fox looked up in shock, realizing he stroke a nerve, then turned his gaze down to the ground. Avoiding the hedgehog's fierce emerald irises.

Sonic's eyes grew larger, surprised himself that he even gave the fox that tone. "I'm sorry buddy. I guess I'm still a little ticked off. Tell you what, let's go for a ride."

Tails looked up, still a bit sadden. "A ride? On my plane? But the workshop is way back in-"

"No silly, I mean with me!" Sonic exclaimed with a smile. Lifting his brother up without a warning and put him on his back. Tails looked at the hedgehog, can't help himself but smile too.

"But Sonic-"

"To late!" The hedgehog shouted, taking off in full speed down the streets with a huge gaping smirk. All that you can see now was a blue blur trailed with yellow in the distance, the yells of adventurous thrills left behind.

.

.

.

.

Sonic slowed down, with the fox still hanging tightly on his back. Treading on green lushious grass compared to the sidewalks of the now far away district. It was further in the day, almost the evening. The grass here was tall, but not wild, much like a habitable meadow. Fields stretched from the east to the west. A few trees were around, but not much. The pair were both currently in the backyard of one's property, a sturdy cabin-like house. The hedgehog finally stopped fully, letting Tails step down off of him.

The two-tailed fox looked around the new area. It surely wasn't their home. "Sonic, just where exactly-"

The blue hedgehog lifted his index finger up to his mouth, indicating to be quiet. "Shh!" Was all that he made forth. Then turned around facing the structure, tiptoeing up to it.

Tails watched his brother, not knowing what his friend was up to, but followed him anyway in curiosity.

Sonic walked up to the left side of the house, peeking through the corner to see the front facade. Then turned around back to Tails before the fox could have a chance to see what Sonic was looking at. "Here, hold this." He said, as he gave the fox a gold ring.

Tails looked at it, holding it up under the sunlight. "What am I to do with this?"

The hedgehog peeked behind the corner again real quickly, then faced back to Tails. "When I give you the signal, you'll roll it out to the front. Got it? Oh, and don't forget to run for it. Just in case."

"Run for it? Why? What are we doing here Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog smirked, taking time to stretch his arms over his head. "We're just going to add a bonus to our fun day." He said. Then without allowing Tails to ask another question, he leaped on the roof toes first, doing so quietly.

The fox watched, as Sonic stepped one careful footstep at a time over to the front edge of the roof. Getting on his knees as he looked down over. He then faced back to his friend, giving a nod as he pointed to the ring in Tails' hand.

The yellow mechanic thought, having no clue what his friend was trying to do, but will do it anyway. Sonic has never steered him wrong anyhow. Most of the time...

He moved his arm in a bowling-ball type of style, as the golden ring rolled out from the side of the house onto the front. The path it created resulted into a steadily and graceful trail of a circle on the lawn. The warm light bouncing off of its curved surface.

Sonic peered down over the edge of the roof, seeing that his target was distracted.

In a swift and startling motion, he poked his head down from over the edge of the roof into the front. Yelling as he waved his arms in a flailing manner. "HEY!"

"What the?!-"

Shadow quickly responded to the sudden disturbance by summoning chaos spears, in reflex began to shoot the target above him wildly. Tails nearly jumped out of his shoes, as he took off running in the opposite direction.

Sonic quickly sat back up on the roof before the first spear flew, laughing his heart out. "Haha! You should've seen the look on your FACE faker!" He exclaimed, laying on his back. Holding his chest as he nearly struggled to maintain his breaths.

Shadow got up from his chair, angered that such stupidity was thrown onto his premise, and that now a section the lower edge of his shingled roof was blasted off. Bits and pieces of wood splintered outward like broken thorns. Throwing his thoughts into action without haste or second thoughts. "You blue idiot! I would've strangled you by now if I knew it wasn't you!"

Sonic looked over the edge as he stood up, smiling widely. "Yeah well, we both appear alike don't we? So how can you tell that fast? But you know, I will always be here to rival your looks!"

The black hedgehog gritted his teeth, with his fists now gripping tightly. He then marched over to where Tails launched the item, grabbing the gold ring from the ground. Then in a flash, threw the circular metal with a furious force to Sonic's head with a following large thud.

(insert ring sound effect, along with thud)

"Ouch!" The blue hedgehog yelled, as he fell back. Holding his head as he sat back up. "I never knew that rings can hurt so much..." He moaned, burying his head in his lap.

Shadow folded his arms, smiling in the back of his mind. "I hope that will teach you a thing or two. Then again, sometimes you are a hopeless cause. Now, what do you want?"

Sonic got up, still holding his head with his right arm as he picked the ring up with his left. "I just thought I should drop by and say hi. Nothing more."

The black and red hedgehog nodded. "Oh really? _Hi then!_ " He said nicely at first, but his fury quickly shown forth from the uncalled startling. Throwing his arm behind him, fiercely pointing away from his house. "Since that's over with now, get out of my sight! You and your little friend! In fact, where is he?"

The two hedgehogs turned to the side, turning their gazes towards a fox in a high tree. Tails letting go of the trunk he was holding as he noted their attention was now on him. "I wasn't scared, it was just an instinct."

Shadow huffed. "Seems that the fox hasn't changed. Is it that you wanted to get out of my way, or you're still scared of the sound of lightning?"

"I'm not scared!" Tails exclaimed with ears peeked up, hopping down. "At least, not as much as before."

Sonic also hopped down from the roof, briefly dusting himself off. "Shadow, you're no fun. That's what happens when you conceal yourself. You get emo."

"I'm not emo." Shadow replied, annoyed. Thinking wether he should even explain to the other why such thought was obscured while to mention what the definition of such word is, or to let the sorry creature live in his own false perception. Seeing no worth in it, he chose the latter. "I'm just more mature than you."

"But anyway." Sonic said, putting his hands on his sides. "So how have you been doing? Nothing new?"

The black hedgehog shook his head. "Besides you intruding like a little child, no. Though I heard that you had hit a pretty hard place with the doctor."

Sonic sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he looked up into the evening sky, the sun was going to set soon. He should've know that it was going to be brought up. "Yeah, I guess. But, at least we don't have to worry about him again. Though, I never thought that he would actually be.. Gone."

Shadow in mild astonishment examined the blue hedgehog. "You're not actually concerned about his death, right? Because if so, all of that fighting YOU ever did would be pointless."

The cobalt hero thought. "I mean of course, that he had to be stopped or the world would be at stake. But really, it's kinda hard to believe that the whole future has been changed just because of that one encounter. Isn't that-"

"Sonic, do you want what's best for the world?" The black hedgehog asked.

"Yes."

"Well stop and think for a moment." Shadow said, lifting a raised index finger to his own head. "He's gone. No more robots, no more world domination. No more people getting hurt... Of all people Sonic, YOU should be glad that everything is finally over. And that this will be the final time that anyone's life will ever have to be lost or threatened because of him!"

Shadow breathed in, shutting his eyes for a moment, then looked back up at the blue blur. "Well? Did I make my point clearer?"

Sonic nodded, rubbing his head as he looked to the side. "Yeah, I suppose..."

"Good." The other hedgehog replied, turning around back towards his place. "Now scram, unless you want me to help you with that too."

Sonic went up to Tails, looking back at the faker. "It was good to see you too Shadow. Come on Tails." He said, as he grabbed his friend's hand and sped off into the distance.

"Tails, did you ever see what direction Lily and her peeps were going to get home?" Sonic asked, still sprinting.

"Her parents gave me and Amy the address in fact." Tails replied. "They said if you needed anything, then just ask and come right over. It's 2047 Maggie Street." The fox stated, knowing that his friend was more likely going to ask.

The blue hedgehog nodded in return. "Alright, will do."

.

.

.

.

The sun had just set, with the remaining colors of the dusk slowly moving away. Being replaced with the cool shades of blue of the night. The little town was slowly starting to settle down, people going to their homes to wake up for the next day. One by one, the street lights were being switched on, illuminating an orange glow, as that orange contrasted with the blue of the sky. Both in which they lit up the night.

The two friends turned up to a small house. It wasn't majorly small, but just was the right size for a family of three. Sonic read the tag on the mailbox. Surely 2047.

"What are we doing here Sonic?" The yellow fox asked, looking at the house.

The hedgehog only walked up the steps, with Tails following behind him. "I think it's only best to give an apology, don't you think?" He said.

Tails sighed. "But it's getting late. Don't you think with a little girl they would have already sent her off to bed?"

Sonic smiled. "It doesn't hurt to try."

The blue hedgehog gotten closer to the building, knocking on the front door with four taps of his hand.

A moment of silence passed, but then footsteps were heard on the other side. The door cracked opened, with the mother peaking outside to see who could it be, especially with nightfall at hand.

"Oh, it's you two!" She exclaimed, opening the door all the way open, surprised. She's just glad that it wasn't any robbers or anyone along those lines. She would've swung the crowbar out, which she had in her left hand hiding behind her back. It doesn't matter if they live in a peaceful town with a legendary hero, she was prepared to protect her family when necessary. To be honest, she was really skilled at using anything as a weapon.

The mother walked outside, closing the screen door behind her. "What happened? Are you alright? Do you boys need anything?" She asked in concern, rushing her words a bit. "I wasn't sure what to do earlier today so I called the hospital, but I never would have thought that you would have gotten out so quickly. But, what are you both doing here this late?"

Sonic rubbed his head. "Well Mrs. May, I was hoping Lily would be up too. I came here to apologize."

"Lillian? She's still up, I can call her here. But why do you need to apologize? You didn't do anything wrong." She said.

"For the stunt I did earlier, yeah, I think I have to." Sonic answered with a hand on his hip, then realized he was after all talking to an adult, not to mention a mother. He hopes that he didn't state that sentence rudely, standing upstraight with widened eyes. "I didn't mean it like-"

"Sonic." She interrupted, intentionally. Then went down to eye level with him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. And you did nothing wrong, you hear me?" She stated, in that tone that a grownup would use. Not too harsh, but not easygoing. Like an actual parent.

The hedgehog nodded slowly. Not daring to look away from the mother's stern expression, but yet comforting facade. He after all doesn't really have adults looking over him in a parent figure, it was rather strange in this situation. But he still naturally reacted as any other child and teen would, he was silent.

The lady then went back up, her large soft curls from her head bobbing steadily with her movement. "Good." She replied, but much softer now. "Now you boys should be heading home."

"But is it okay if I can still tell Lily?" Sonic quickly asked in instinct.

The mother nodded, then opened the screen door. "Lillian! You have a visitor!" She called. Holding her left hand up, which had the crowbar in full view in the air.

Both Sonic and Tails looked at each other, shocked as they noted the tool.

"Um, Mrs.?" Sonic questioned in minor concern, pointing lightly at the object.

The mother looked at her arm, seeing the metal rod at hand. Bringing forth the same reaction as the two friends. "Oh! Sorry about that." She said, tossing it back inside.

In a flash, the little girl teleported to the front door. Gasping a smile as she noted the hedgehog on the patio. "Sonic! You're okay!"

The small swift fox then gave a confused facade, replacing the sudden joy. "Wait, what are you doing here? Don't you have big hero duties to be doing or something?" She asked.

Sonic laughed, with Tails smiling next to him. "No, nothing today. I'm here to see you silly." He answered, still smiling. You'd be surprise how many people thinks that every time they see Sonic and Tails walking down the street, they think they're up to important things like a mission or something. No, they are only your ordinary people. The same as anyone. The only difference that they have and the people around, is that they aren't afraid to do what they must.

"But why? I thought you were sick?" Lily replied.

The blue hedgehog then kneeled down to eye level with her, two emerald green eyes looking at her as they glowed brightly despise the dim light of the night. "Well, because I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I hope you know."

And he hopes she does know that everything's okay now. He doesn't want to be cocky, but he can say that he has a positive reputation with children, and wanted to keep it in said lane.

The little swift fox tilted her head, fixing the thought into proper place. Then straightened herself in a small giggle, Sonic wondering why.

"Oh, you mean for that!" She exclaimed, now figuring what he was meaning, her tail swaying behind. "Why should you be sorry for that? It was just an accident, you can't help it if you're tired."

The mother (who was still standing by the door) nodded her head in agreement with her daughter. Giving the hedgehog a look of ' _didn't_ _I tell_ _you_ ' statement. However did not say a single word to interrupt the conversation.

Sonic sighed, smiling as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "But still." He said, can't help but to give minor laughs to the whole ordeal. "I am sorry."

Thinking now, as he slowly declined away from the momentary silliness. He truly hopes that he didn't frighten her, or his friends for that matter. To see your idol in a seemingly fatal situation is drastic in the eyes of such. If he had a nickel for every time he scared Tails in such moments, like when on the battle field, he would probably have enough to.. He doesn't know. Maybe to buy a meal somewhere. But boy, the yellow fox would always get on to him about that. Rule is either be careful or take Tails with you. One time him and Sonic was out in space with the doctor and a new machine he had made, Sonic could handle the bot without worry. It was powered by captured wisps, who were their new friends, and not to mention the whole place was about to become the victim of an artificial black hole. So Sonic did the only logical thing to protect his two-tailed companion from all the mayhem...

By pushing him in an elevator.

And people say to never take the elevator during a structural crisis.. Ha! _Please._

Tails was so mad afterwards. Well, he tried to stay mad anyway. He gave Sonic the silent treatment and everything later that night, but was nothing that a few hugs and tickles can't solve.

The hedgehog blinked, realizing he had faded out for a moment.

"But um.." He said, clearing his throat and stood back up. "Just wanted to inform you Lily. I hope your day wasn't too bad because of that."

"It wasn't bad at all!" The little girl exclaimed, leaping on her tippy toes. "It was great! It's not like everyone will have the chance to hang around with Sonic! I had fun today!"

Sonic nodded, smirking. "Well, I guess your mother would like for you to go to bed now."

The adult swift fox opened the door to the house, holding it for her daughter. "Alright, time to go up."

Lily dropped her head down upsettingly, but then picked it back up, smiling. "Okay. I guess this day is settled then!" She said, happily. Sprinting back inside the house. "I hope you will get better Sonic!"

The mother closed the screen door softly behind her daughter, then folded her arms as she leaned against the door frame. "What did I tell you? Everything is alright." She said. "Now for young boys as yourselves, I would say that it's about time for rest."

"You heard that Tails?" Sonic repeated, growing a smirk on his face as he turned around towards him. "It's about your bed time little buddy. You are a growing little guy after all, and a young boy needs all eight hours of sleep. Such as yourself."

"Hey, I think she'd meant you too!" The fox exclaimed, pushing the hedgehog with a smile.

"Who, me? No. I really think she was talking to you." Sonic responded, as the two friends were now walking down the steps of the porch. Though the hedgehog turned back around as he went on, giving the mother a farewell wave of his hand.

"Goodnight Mrs. May!" He said. Tails and him going off to the distance now. The mother smiled, giving a wave in response.

"Remember, if you need anything just ask! We'll be here."

Her smile then faded, placing her hand down, as a thought conjured back into mind from earlier. "Ohh.." She sighed, not wanting to hurt her daughter whatsoever. She will have to soon break the news to her.

.

.

.

.

Sonic opened the door, breathing in a deep breath, he was tired. That feeling that one person gets after having a long day of work, then finally arriving home away from reality and into possible sanctuary. Tails came in behind him, bringing a yawn himself. It was indeed a very long day. They arrived home, so it's time to sleep. Honestly, how good that sounded was almost a dream in itself. It was very late, the two didn't even bother to look at the time.

The two-tailed fox placed his device down on a table nearby, stretching his tired arms. "So, if I'm really just a young boy-"

"In which you actually are." Sonic said, pointing that out as he smiled.

Tails smiled too, moving his eyes to the ceiling as he shook his head. "Anyway. So if I am indeed a 'young boy', then can you tell me a bedtime story tonight? Maybe even tuck me in? Oh, how about stay in the room with me until I fall asleep. You know. So I won't get scared of monsters in the closet."

The blue hedgehog folded his arms. Looking at his friend. "That's what night lights are for. And if you wanted to be treated like a little six year old, then you should've just told me! Here, I'll work on it now."

Without warning, Sonic picked up his little bro. Walking over to the fox's room.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Tails exclaimed.

"For now on you're going to be treated more than just a young fox, _I'M_ going to take care of you like a KIT!" Sonic yelled, opening the door with his foot and walked into the room with the yellow fox in tow.

"WHAT?!" Tails shouted, trying to get down, but failed. Sonic then dropped him on the bed, bringing forth a sarcastic gasp as he raised his gloved hands to his cheeks.

"Oh my, Tails! You can't have these gizmos around! You could choke on the small parts! These are not toys! And what is this?!" He said, going over to the side of the room. Placing a hand on the computer monitor. "Computers are just too hard for you, not to mention you can probably break it! And lookie here, I almost forgotten!"

Sonic then went over to the bed, picking up the fox again. Tails trying to fight off. "Hey!"

"Tails, I've forgotten to give you your milk bottle! And you can't sleep on this bed, you need a crib!"

"STOP!" Tails yelled, heavily frustrated. Sonic halted when taking note of his friend's tone, looking at the young fox with large green eyes. A smile wasn't anywhere to be found on the hedgehog's face, but neither a frown too. The yellow mechanic raised an eye, beginning to grow concern for him due to a lack of response, as if his brother's person just paused in place. Though soon enough before the fox offered to say something, Sonic blinked, letting him go.

Tails folded his arms, now knowing that his friend was fine. That didn't change however for what has happened. The little fox harshly sat on his bed, starring at the floor with a scrunched face. Not speaking a word as he ignored the blue mobian.

The hedgehog blinked a few more times, staring at his friend. Then smirked, as the switch for his natural personality was able to flick back on. "Come on buddy, you know I was just messing round with yah there." He said, moving to sit on the bed next to him. Tails refused to respond.

Sonic waved his hand in front of the fox's face, leaning a bit towards his pal with a smile. "Tails? The silent treatment never works on me you know."

The fox still sat there, showing forth an angered expression. Keeping what was left of his peace despite what Sonic has to say, especially for such unnecessary embarrassment as that.

Bringing the child out of his current criticizing thoughts, Sonic then poked him on the arm, and continued the poking with each next word he said. "Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails..."

"Tails."

" _What_?" The fox grumbled, still looking at the floor.

"Hi."

Sonic snickered, as his yellow companion was not in the least amused.

"You think you're funny?" The fox replied. Then knocked the hedgehog's head with a pillow, almost falling to the floor.

Sonic brought back his balance back to a normal state, fixing himself into his original position. "Alright, I guess I deserved that. But I am sorry. You forgive me?"

"sure..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

"Sure."

"Speak a little louder please."

"You heard me."

"Nah, I only heard laughing."

Tails thought for a moment, trying to process and make sense of the wild statement by his companion. "Wait, laughing?"

Sonic smiled, bringing an eye to his buddy. "Yeah. Because... YOU'RE THE ONE LAUGHING!" He exclaimed, as he began to tickle his friend to death. The fox erupted into laughter, squirming immediately on the edge of the bed. Trying to get away from the hedgehog. "Please. S-Stop! Hahaha!"

"Do you forgive me then?"

Tails was nearly in tears now, laughing so hard on his back. Flailing his arms in every direction in failed avoidance. "Yes Sonic YES! I forgive you! Haha! Just p-please.. Stop!"

Sonic stopped, finally giving the fox a chance to breathe. "Cool! Now go to bed little buddy." He said, getting up from the bed and gave the small buddy a friendly noogie on the head. After that, now walking to the entrance of the room. "Goodnight Tails."

Tails folded his arms again, looking at the hedgehog. Regaining a sense of seriousness from the moment of shrills and seemingly perpetual tickling. "But I'm not a baby. Don't do that again."

The blue hedgehog nodded in surrender, resting a shoulder on the white doorframe. "Fine... Hey Tails?" He asked. Recalling something he thought of much earlier. "Remember when I pushed you in the elevator back at the theme park? With the wisps around?"

Tails then threw an air borne pillow at Sonic. "Never do that again either. Go to bed Sonic." The fox said, however he smiled this time. The hedgehog always had a contagious positivity. It has hard to stay away from especially after so many years of being close.

"GOOD NIGHT TAILS!" Sonic repeated, smiling as he walked out into the hallway. Giving a large wave of his hand in the air behind him. "You have to say goodnight too!"

The fox sighed, shaking his head softly. Oh, the perks of having a big brother. Then again, what would he ever do without him?

"Good night Sonic."


	4. Condemned

The hedgehog stretched his arms above his head, sitting up in the bed. The early morning sunlight shined brightly through the windows of his room, which the blinds of them were opened. Another day. He absolutely loves it when he gets up just after the sun does, gives you a pleasant feeling inside as sunlight welcomes you up. Like that wonderful Saturday morning where you don't have to worry about anything and everything is peaceful, maybe even look at a tv show or so. He gave a big yawn, and finally was ready to get up. Bringing forth a smile.

The blue hedgehog stood up onto the floor, rubbing his eyes. As he then walked to a different room with socked feet. Looking into the mirror over the sink. He looked at his reflection, as he examined his face. Ears perked up and two determined eyes. Then, noted something at the side of his forehead.

He lightly brushed his index finger over the surface; it was a dark mark, black and purple.

"Rrr. Shadow..." Sonic said to himself in an exhale of his breath; looking at the bruise, it was pretty dark. How did he not notice this last night? It was CLEARLY noticeably. If rings can do that much damage, then instead of collecting them and holding a whole inventory, he could just use them as ammunition towards the robots and other enemies. Now that he thinks about it, that would be pretty cool. In a silly way, but cool. Though exactly how bad was it? Pressing down on it in curiosity.

Sonic flinched, shutting his eyes as he immediately moved his hand away from his face. "Ah! No, that was stupid. Really stupid..." He said through the pain. Which was subsiding now, thank Chaos. He'll do something about that later though. The hedgehog got up for a reason.

Of course, you're going to have to get up anyway, no matter how much you sleep in. Even as he usually gets up early despite that statement. So do something worth it with that time. Like...

...a run perhaps?

The hedgehog grinned at the very thought of it; brushing his teeth and leaped out of the bedroom door, down the stairs, and running pass Tails in the hallway.

"I'm going for a run Tails! See you in a hour!" Sonic exclaimed, excited honestly. It's already been days since he had went on one just for fun, so it's about that time.

"Alright." The fox responded, then eyed the hedgehog. "Um, Sonic? Your shoes?"

Sonic stopped, looking at the red and white buckled shoes placed next to the front door. He almost forgotten.

"Got it!" He exclaimed. Then due to his speed, and the fact that he was wearing socks on smooth hardwood floor, he slipped and fell on his back. Though shot back up, dusting himself off. Smiling hesitantly to the yellow fox behind him. "Eh, now I do."

He grabbed and _slipped_ on his shoes, and was finally ready. Zooming out of the door in less than a second, leaving the popular blue streak behind him.

Tails nearly laughed, but then went back to collecting his tools. He was going out back to his biplane, maybe he'll put some touch ups on it, since today is suppose to be a calm day. It was the best time to do so now with no disturbance. Also now that he thinks about it, he actually does have some serious work to do; to find the two missing chaos emeralds. He could create a tracking system that is sensitive to chaos energy, it should be enough to find them. It SHOULD. Though from how long it has been since they had all emeralds together, who knows where they are right now. He'll make the tracking device no problem. There has been the easier option to use the other emeralds to track, but that won't help to find the precise location. It would be a continuous game of hot and cold. They all only could simply hope that the gems didn't fall into any wrong hands, but they can't worry the whole time. Just relax, enjoy the day, and slow down.

Suddenly the hedgehog zoomed back in. Placing a hand on the frame of the front door as he stood there. "Say Tails, do you see any thing different, maybe a mark or print on me?" Sonic asked, trying to see how noticible the bruise on his head was.

The fox turned to his friend, leaving his current thoughts. Growing a smirk on his face as he looked at the hedgehog. "Did you seriously think that you gotten that on your fall there? Just consider it as a nice gift from Shadow."

" _Haha, I'll be sure to thank him."_ Sonic said. Sprinting out of the door once more.

The fox shook his head, smiling as he looked up at the ceiling.

...

...

...

...

...

The sun was indeed up, hanging just over the east horizon. All of life coming up in gleam and in purpose around him, under the brilliant light-blue skies as the sun beamed its radiant light all over the land. Trees high up, co-existing with fields and endless pastures. Flowers were in bloom all around in their many vibrant colors, decorating the tall green grass over-stretching the landscape. No buildings in site, no roads or sidewalks, or cars from the city in the way. No dangerous zones, or those large silver spikes threatening him with each step. Only the fresh wild air, and him running through it.

He ran, but much in a jogging pace. Taking in all of the wonders and views around him. Closing his eyes brifly, and proceeded to take in a deep breath.

He then flew his eyelids open, casting a smirk at the side of his face. Taking a sudden boost forward, not subsiding, as he picked up his pace. Running swiftly, passing various plant life and over wondering hills, as he heard his feet patting against the rich soil of the earth. The hedgehog laughed, not having this joy in what he considers forever. Feeling the crisp and free wind rushing pass him. If you were to see him, all you could see was a blue blur going into the distance for any reason. Running will always have a special place in his heart. He himself hearing a familiar tune being played in his head as he went, one he recalled from his second big adventure.

 _'It doesn't matter, now what happens. I will never, give up the fight.._ _.'_

Sonic gave a large smile, he cannot help himself but grin. Running passed meadows and rivers flowing by, even doing a few parkour stunts against the large trees that he went by. Wall jumping from each one, then on the last trunk he leaped into the air with a flick of his foot. Spreading his arms out, mimicking a bird. He may be a fast guy, but the experience can last forever in his mind, looking up into the blue infinity.

 _'It doesn't matter whoo's wrong and who is right!'_

He laughed again, then going into a spin dash position, he landed back on the ground smoothly, never showing signs of slowing down.

Running over a much higher part of the hills he was going over, Sonic spotted the highest area in his location; now zooming over. Soon he made it to the very top of it, taking a halt once he was satisfied with his position.

He stood there, looking over his current area, as he enjoyed the view from so high up. The place was called Hilly Valley, but the hills here were much higher than the name could really give you. Might as well rename it all together and call it _Valleys-as-high-as-Mountains._ Down below him was a lake, shimmering and glistening under the morning sun. Where he was now standing, there was only a single tree at the very top. Nice spot of shade with great view? He'll take it.

Sonic placed his two hands on his sides, looking over the grand world he lives in. Heh, if only others would appreciate it more. But hey, as long as he does. Besides, where would he and the world be if he never did?

He took in another breath, and adjusted the cuff for his left glove. Where off to next, let's go!

...

...

...

...

...

Sonic opened the door to the house, walking in lightly with a smile. The morning he had was still in his head, surely that did make his day, as well as venturing throughout a few other places. Shutting the front door behind him as he held a small paper bag with him in his hand, thinking that it would be nice to give his buddy something to munch on.

"Tails, I'm back!" He exclaimed throughout the building, going into the kitchen. No noise. Strange, he would usually be working on one of his gizmos or something, a productive task that doesn't involve being quiet. When approaching the building, he didn't catch any signs that his friend may be still outside with the planes, so he figured the fox decided to come inside. Setting the paper bag on atop the table.

"I got you a few cookies! They're on the table for you."

The hedgehog looked around, examining the living space, his friend seems to be gone. He surely would've answered by now, he didn't train him to be slow. Folding his arms as he walked around the table, thinking as of where his bro may be. Then something caught his eye on the fridge, a sticky note. With less neater scribbling that the fox would usually do, but it was his hand writing. Sonic picked it off of the surface, reading it for himself.

 _"Sonic, please come by Central City as soon as you read this._

 _You should see me standing in front of a building._

 _(near the weird looking one that was always a few blocks down from the pizza place that we talked about)_

 _Dont worry if I'm not in sight, just go find the crowd."_

 _~Tails~_

Sonic flipped over the note, just to be sure there was nothing on the opposite side. It shown nothing more but ink bleeds through the back. He then placed the paper down on the table, unsure of what to think of it. However, the word _crowd_ was most certainly a word sticking out in his perspective.

"Alrighty then, let's see what's going on." He said. Taking a look around the house one last time, then sprinted off in a blur.

...

...

...

...

It wasn't hard at all to find the right place, in fact it was fairly easy. As the fox said, find a big crowd.

And there was indeed, A BIG CROWD.

As soon as the hedgehog was in sight of the people, they all erupted in many voices that of which he couldn't piece out. There was a few reporter vans, and even a couple of guards blocking some folks from barging in and taking over. Many exclamations and yells being developed from the people. Most of them, squeezing in and trying to crowd up on him, having no room on the sidewalks or let alone the street. Now noticing the orange traffic cones down the block just for such situation.

"Hey, HEY! Just _WHAT_ is going on here!" He yelled.

"You're needed inside Mr. Hedgehog, there are certain people who would like to talk to you." One of the security guards responded. A tall buff human wearing black tucks. The only one the mobian can understand from all the chaos of the crowd.

"Sure, but please. Just call me by my name." Sonic said, hearing someone else besides Cream calling him mister was weird sounding to him. He never liked the formal stuff in his title anyway.

"Sonic!"

The hedgehog turned his head, recognizing that voice. Facing to see his two-tailed friend approaching him from the entrance of the building. He gave a relieved sigh. "Boy am I glad to see you. What's taking place here?"

"I'll tell you on the way inside, but for now we got to get in." Grabbing his friend's wrist and pulled him along into the building. For some reason, Sonic feels that this is not going to turn out so well. As he came in, he noted a few things. This structure wasn't like the others, this had to be one of these important buildings. Like a town hall or courthouse type of place. This one had marble flooring and tall white walls with large paintings, and people dressed either causally or in suits. At least it was calmer inside though, somewhat.

"There you are!" A female stated, coming up towards him.

"Amy? What are you doing here!?" He asked, his eyes widening a bit. The girl gave a questioning face.

"Well, they wanted you, and two of your closest friends. So here I am! Besides, anywhere you go I'll have to follow."

"Alright, if you three can please follow me, I'll escort you to your chairs." A human lady came up, holding a folder. Wearing formal attire. The three only turned to each other, then went to go follow the woman.

The room was huge. Many rows of chairs in sight from front to back, and a stage in the front. Also, two long wooden tables facing the audience with at least a four-foot gap separating from each other, as well as a single podium located in front. There were many people, both being humans and mobians, all sitting in their seats. Talking in many unclear conversations. The floor went from marble to a dim-red rug, and there were columns inside holding up the ceiling. Booths lined up in the back above the seats below, making a second floor. The lady stopped her tracks, gesturing towards a few seats in the very first front row, near one of the two stands at the stage. "You all may take your seat here, and wait for further information."

Sonic nodded, letting his friends take their seats first, then went ahead and sat down. The lady now walking away.

"Okay Tails, start explaining." The hedgehog said, looking at the fox. Tails placed his hands on his lap.

"Well, there's not much to explain honestly. They just told me to tell you as soon as you were back from your run, to inform you that you were needed at this meeting. Or something like that."

The blue blur folded his arms. Thinking. "I just hope they don't take much of our time. I wanna get back home and rest."

Before the fox could give a proper reply, the room became quiet, as everyone was taking their seats and becoming silent. The stage was now being filled with a couple of people in formal wear, both mobian and human, taking seats up on the platform with tables and folders. Also, small microphones were placed in sight, each where the head people will be sitting. Now looking at the people themselves in their outfits, he could re-

Oh, great. Government. They're always on your tail when something crazy goes wrong.

Soon you then heard brief patting on a microphone. On the stage, a woman was doing so. In fact, she was the only person standing up on the stage rather as the other apparently important people around her were sitting down, herself standing at the front podium. She was a human, probably in her mid forties. With short dirty-blond hair. Wearing a gray dress for the occasion with white bold trimming. Now that Sonic was looking at her, she seemed rather familiar...

...no way.

"Greetings." The lady spoken, breaking the respected silence. Her voice breaking through the still microphone. "I'm sure all of you have learned of the event that was taken place at Emerald Coast recently. I will not go deep into unnecessary details, due to the respect of our fallen zone and their people. We are united here today for such cause. To stand and be strong as one, to help and provide aid to our families, and to be sure that the future of our world will be secure and safe from the wicked and evil. But, we cannot do that if we do not cooperate with each other. And, if we do not have all of the pieces of the puzzle within our grasp."

She then paused for a second, turning her head slightly to her right. "Which is why we have the infamous heroine of the world today, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic scrunched his eyes a bit, and was now found with arms folded. The audience around him clapped respectively. Though as the clapping went down, the hedgehog then spoken up.

"Well, I am honored to be here today." He said, gaining his silence easily from the audience as he stood up. Facing the woman that was talking on the platform. "But, you could have at least gave me a proper invite ahead of time. These quills can't sharpen theirselves. Then again, I don't think your introductory could have gotten any sharper than that."

A few laughs were then heard from the audience, Amy and Tails even smiling a bit there in reaction.

Sonic then, after the crowd became silent again, folded his arms with a smirk as he sat back down. "But why would _you_ want me to be in such a meeting today?"

The lady nearly almost laughed aloud, which would've been a new one for her. "Well, it has everything to do with you sir! You was there when it happened. Don't be so _modest_."

Saying modest in a hidden tease. Tails looked over at his friend, but his face wasn't lighting up. The hedgehog kept his same expression.

"Together today." The woman began once again, facing the large crowd altogether. "We must take action. For the better of our next generations ahead. Which will go on to the topic, of what exactly happened that night... Sir." Looking over at the hedgehog as she closed off that sentence.

Sonic raised a brow, eyeing at the lady. "You want ME to lead this?"

"Of course, it's not like anyone else in this room was actually THERE when it taken place." The lady replied. "As well as if you want to keep your positive reputation."

"I think my reputation will be fine." He stated, pulling up the cuff of one of his gloves with a hint of attitude. then got up from his seat to stand in place. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Tell your end of the story."

Sonic nodded, but didn't smile. "Well Ms. Ren. I was confronted by Eggman at his base. He threatened to blow up different cities of the world to make room for his empire by using various missiles he created."

"So there were more missiles?"

"Yes."

In the corner of his eye, he noticed that someone to the side of the stage was typing on a computer as he said that. Some of the people around him began to talk amongst themselves.

"Please, keep going." The woman said.

The hedgehog uncertainly turned his attention back to the people on the stage, keeping the computer in mind. "Alright... Me being the hero of the place, I was going to prevent that. But due to a psycho scientist and their years of not having an actual life, he trapped me in a telekinetic powered chair. So I was stuck-"

"-On your bum while he went to blow up the world. I would've expected more from you than to surrender to a chair."

"And I would've expected you to get a new hair style from the last time we have met. Trust me, I'm still bitter from our last meetup. Don't interrupt me again."

"This meeting is LIVE hedgehog." Ms. Ren strained in, gripping her stand slightly. "Wouldn't you think that some people would want to take this seriously?"

"In which I am currently trying to do!" Sonic stated, starting to become agitated. He was angered inside that he was not informed that he was on camera and on the many television screens across the globe, though he should've have known at this point in life. Knowing her, knowing the government. That witch had her way to make him look bad, didn't she?

"Anyway, as I was stuck in the seat, Eggman started up a laser above my head to anihilate me while he was about to obtain his dream of world domination. I couldn't get up, but I did found that the laser's cord was within reach from my foot. So I dragged the cord, which caused it to move the laser's path, and I attempted to aim it at the control panel that was near Egghead so he couldn't go ahead with his plans. Do you really think that I would let the world fall apart on my watch? I've been doing this way too long just to have people such as you say that I was just simply _on my bum."_

 _..._

"But, aside from that..." The hedgehog continued, clearing his throat. "The laser then fired. And as far as I can tell, the place blew up."

The woman only nodded, looking down at her folders and papers with an unreadable expression. Either ignoring or making it seem that the hedgehog never had said the previous statement shot at her. She then turned her head towards the fellow people alongside the stage with her.

"Well, I believe I can say that your description of the event matches up with our findings, but is it as it's to be? What you are about to see is one of the few solid and good evidence we've gained since investigation. Show the clip."

With that, the lights in the room dimmed down, and a projector on the ceiling rolled to life. Spewing colored light forth and on to a white screen that lowered itself down and into view. The video started, along with the sound of static and rattling. The clip itself was a bit jerky to be honest. Despite all of that, in view on the screen was a metallic room, a man with dark intentions, a panel, and a hedgehog in a chair.

Everyone in the room, as well as the people seeing this through their TVs became silent. Watching before their eyes on what happened that night. Even Tails and Amy began to lean slightly forward in their seats to catch the sight.

It showed just what the hedgehog had said. From the laser to the missile launch. Though, you couldn't really hear the conversation clearly. It sounded muffled up, but can still be heard if you were to concentrate enough. After a minute or so went by, the video ended as a huge explosion took place in the clip, cutting off the rest of the unknown activity afterwards.

The lights then returned back on, and the machine turned off.

Sonic was confused. "How did you get that footage?"

"It was what we salvaged from the security cameras of your nemesis' base, hence is why the audio was poor and the quality was altered. Though that shouldn't matter as of the moment. What matters is what **actually** happened." The lady said, looking straight into him.

The hedgehog was still confused, unfolding his arms. "What do you mean? I told you the story, and everyone just seen the event theirselves."

"But did you take in mind WHY the base exploded?"

"Because of the laser."

The woman paused a moment, raising a brow at the mobian. "And do you know the characteristics of a laser such as that?"

Tails placed a hand on his chin as his older brother thought for a second. The fox of course knows of lasers, the question itself even seems rather dull. Though if one was to piece this and think about it, there was indeed something about this.

Sonic answered, after glaring at her uncannily. "They're powerful." He then shook his head with eyes closed, and then reopened them, lifting his hands in agitated questioning. "But what does it have to do with the fact-"

"With missiles that large, it would have taken time for them to load and prepare. Surely even Robotnik knew that himself, which is possibly why he had to trap you during his mischief. In the audio when examined, he even stated of this. Don't you see yet? You used the laser, an extremely high powered weapon... on a energy cell linked to a slowly powered missile."

The woman on staged took in a breath. Pausing, before making the outcome clearer.

...

...

"You. Boosted up the missile sir. You launched it."

...

...

Sonic stood in his place, frozen with eyes widened. Not showing signs of movement, as the audience of the building rustled in shocked minds. Discussing among theirselves almost loudly. The people beginning to question the beloved mobian.

Amy shot straight up from her seat, outraged. Pointing an infuriated index finger at the woman. "SONIC WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! HE WAS THERE TO PROTECT PEOPLE, NOT TO HARM THEM! TO HARM US!"

"Intentionally or not Ms. Rose, it was done." The lady responded, unemotionally. "And it could've been very well prevented too. I would recommend that you would not intrude with another outburst like that again, or you will be escorted out. As for your friend, I cannot say as of now, of what will be faced against him for this act. But to prevent another tragedy like this ever happening again, we must go on to the topic of finding Robotnik."

"He is dead."

Ms. Ren on the stage, as well as majority of the people in the room, turned their heads towards the hedgehog. Who was still stiff in place. Didn't even move his eyes to a different direction. The madam tilted her head, creasing her brows inward with both hands on the surface of the stand. "What?"

"He died in the explosion." Sonic continued. Trying to pull himself together forcefully, not moving still. Refusing to move, even as his body wouldn't let him. Trying to be strong and make it seem that he was unfazed by the outcome. Though if you knew him personally, such as Amy and Tails staring at him right now, he was not okay, and was starting to become far from it. "I. Only made it out."

The woman looked at him, with aged hazel-green eyes. Not sure of what to say for such unexpected news, now speaking up. "Well then..." She started, as she fixed her attire. This was most certainly news, that of which no one on the planet thought they would ever hear. This matter cannot be discussed today, not here. "I... dismiss you."

By those words, the whole audience jumped out of their chairs. Immediately coming down from the isles and began to make their way up towards the hedgehog. Containing various camera crews, as well as the important people and the average ones in either rage or full of unanswered questions. The whole structure was filled with the noise of people yelling. Reporters now crowding around the mobian with microphones and cameras flashing.

"MR. HEDGEHOG! DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF MOVING THE LASER BEFORE DOING SO?!"

"DID YOU PLAN THAT DAY TO KILL EGGMAN?!"

"SIR, HOW DO YOU THINK THAT THE CITIZENS OF THE COAST WILL COPE WITH THIS KNOWING THAT YOU TRIGGERED THE MISSILE?!"

Sonic began to breathe heavily. The many thoughts going through and leaving his head. The many of people around crowding him. He was lost, he didn't know what to do. Especially knowing that he was further responsible for the death of many lives. Which was announced live to the public. His head was spinning, heart racing, pounding the inside of his chest uncomfortably. He can swear that it was the only thing he can hear. The hedgehog breathed faster, feeling that he was perspiring. Adrenaline now making him feel anything but easy.

Sonic shook his head, not noticing that his friends were trying to push the reporters away. His head filled with chaos, and was catching up to the beat of his heart. He raced out of the structure in a second. Creating strong wind throughout the vast space, and a blue streak left behind.

"Wait, SONIC!" Tails yelled, reaching out towards the spot where his friend was. Amy having to hold her dress down and shut her eyes due to how strong the sudden wind was, but it was much too late. The crowd continued yelling, not realizing right away that he ran, but then they looked around. He was gone.


	5. Instinct

Sonic ran, bursting open the doors of the large structure, trying to find his way out of there, to catch a breathe of fresh air, and to escape. But upon entering the outside, immediately the crowd of the open took sight of the hedgehog. For no doubt, the news that unfolded inside came out with him.

The people of the outside stared at him for a brief second, then like the current situation, erupted in yells of anger and questions. If it wasn't for the secured black fences and guards, he would have been trampled on by now.

He hesitated, his vision starting to blur in the wrong time as he was trying to concentrate. It was too bad that the crowd was more bind-up in the news than to see the current state of the hedgehog, they would have never noticed. There were more news reporters and camera crews with their vans, beginning to approach him in the mobs. He could hear many things from the people, mostly being jumbled up slurs in his head. But what he caught in ear only struck him harder at heart. One man trying to reach over the fence, yelling:

"I HAD FAMILY THERE! MY WIFE AND KIDS WERE THERE! IS THIS WHAT THEY DESERVED AFTER BELIEVING IN YOU ALL THESE YEARS!?"

He was starting to fade, he can feel it. Almost uncontrollable breathing and faulty consciousness was consuming him. He was losing the sights and sounds of reality and what was going on around him near completely, now letting his instincts take the wheel to get him out of there.

Sonic ran through the gaps of the reporters and people, running faster than usual. His features were hardly noticeable. Zooming up a building and leaped over the large crowd. Now they were all behind him, as he was running down the streets of Central City.

He ran by bustling cars, going through them like if they were mere traffic cones. Passing pedestrians as he gave them a startling scare of wind and blue. He was not ceasing to slow down, if anything he was going faster without knowing it himself. Even though he ran swiftly by at such speeds without hitting into anything, he wasn't intirely aware of his surroundings. Similar to that of walking down a hallway of people while deeply diving into a book; concentrating on the book, but letting the instincts of peripheral vision do its job. Except of course, he was lost in his mind. A chaotic mess vexing itself.

 _What is he gonna say? What is he gonna do? How was he to know that this would be, or that it was a possibility? And since it was, how did the thought not struck him sooner? The whole world knows by now, but he never intended this! Was this right to just run off? It's better than being in that torment. But he is still in it though. He can still hear everyone's yells and shouts. The people will want to find him. He must face the problem, but then what? Is this even real? Did she ever say that he was responsible for hundreds of thousands of deaths? The answer seemed very well blurred but cleared._

Sonic was now out of the city in only a matter of minutes. He doesn't even know where he is running off to. Instincts still had the wheel, and it was steering him home. Tearing through the trees of Green Hill while sharply kicking up helpless grass blades, disrupting the calm residence of the flickies and little critters. He then burst through the door of the small house of the partners and zoomed up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door shut and locked it. The hedgehog then finally ripped the wheel away from instincts and threw it out. Gaining back his consciousness.

"WHAT?!" He shouted, grabbing his head. "Why here?!" He said aloud, but then dropped that thought. He was alone now, though he knew that he wouldn't be for too long. Tails no doubtably is going to want to talk to him. Amy too, and then the rest of the world with insults and guilt piling high. He found himself walking back and forth briskly in the room, holding his ears. He can't stay here, he needs to run. He has to have an escape somehow.

But those people at the coast didn't have an escape plan...

"STOP IT!" He yelled, nearly ripping his ears from his head. How else to clear his mind? This was too much for a single guy to take in all at one time! Calm down, and think about it. Running isn't going to do that part for ya! Take a breath, and think...

think...

The hedgehog then stopped in place midway from walking to the other end of the space, still holding his head. Continuing to breathe heavily, but there was no noise. No large crowds, or chaos. It was now quiet. He nodded slightly to himself, taking a seat on his messy unfixed bed, staring at the floor. The same wooden floor that granted him a wonderful morning. How THAT turned out to be a lie.

He was beginning to settle down mentally, breathing gradually returning to a normal, though somewhat unsteady pace.

Surely...

...No. Of course not. He would be a fool to say that he hoped this was a dream.

He then decided to lay back on his bed from where he was sitting, closing his eyes. It should be awhile before Tails comes. Then again, Sonic could practically bend time if he wanted to due to his speed, but not that he ever chose so. But, did he actually... was he responsible... for the deaths of all of those people? That can't be right, it must be a mistake. Everything was a fog, it seems like a daydream. A dream you wake up from, then you check your surroundings frantically to confirm that it was all untrue. Was it only that?

...

How long has he been lost in thought?

Suddenly, the hedgehog heard loud footsteps outside his door. Becoming higher in volume as they made their noise on the wood, doubling as they came closer.

The steps stopped abruptly, with loud knocks following right after them.

"Sonic! Are you in there!?" Tails' voice exclaimed. The fox reached for the doorknob to open it, but only mechanical jingling was heard as the knob refused to budge. Despite the lack of noise coming from the other end, he knew that inside was his friend.

"Sonic!"

The hedgehog's eyes widened. It wasn't a vivid illusion, he was living it. The pressure coming back again, as well as the yells. Mixed with the possible screams of the victimized people. Clutching the bed sheets that were under him unknowingly.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, if you don't open this door so we can help you!-" Another voice was proclaimed. That of Amy Rose, who was currently frustrated and much worried at the same time. Sonic tried to answer back, just to reassure them, but nothing came out. He wasn't okay, as much as he liked to think he was.

On the other side of the door, Tails swung his hands down from the doorknob. Thinking hard as he only stared at the wooden barrier that separated them from their friend. Of course he wants to help, but Sonic isn't responding. Though he knows that him and Amy are rather lucky that the hedgehog decided not to disappear in the horizons of the world, the fox was almost certain that they wouldn't find their friend here. Fate had other plans, didn't it?

Tails gave a sigh. Though he was still mad that the door was locked, he knows his friend won't be budging anytime soon.

Amy apparently gotten the memo, and looked down to the floor, deeply upset. "Sonic. We'll be waiting for you, to come out. Just know that we're here for you."

Sonic's ear flicked up, catching Amy's voice to be so sullen... it only made him sadder. Hearing the last soft footsteps leaving down the stairs, they soon disappeared for good.

The male hedgehog gave an uneasy sigh, still found laying on his back. Feeling unrecognized tension, he slowly made himself release the covers from his tight clutch. Gritting his teeth before forcing himself to loosen up, he exhaled a weary breath.

"Tell me..." He then spoken aloud to himself, staring at the ceiling above him. Half in a daze. "How did it just happen?"

...

No answer.

With the overload of such a heavy feeling he never felt before, he slipped into surrendered slumber.

...

...

...

"But what can we do?"

"Why, of _all_ people are you asking me?"

Amy slammed her fist on a nearby coffee table, angered. "What do you mean WHY?! Because maybe the well being of our friends _matter_ to me and Tails, and that we need more friends to comfort him!" She exclaimed at the response towards Tails, staring with fierce jade eyes into the screen of the Miles Electric with the cautious two-tailed fox.

A _hmpt_ was heard from the device, as the character folded his arms. "Do I look like the comforter type to you? He needs to deal with his own problems. I have a life of my own too to deal with."

The pink hedgehog shot up from her seat on the sofa, grabbing the electric from Tails' hands and placed her face in it herself. "YOU BIG MEANY! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SORT OF EMPATHY?! Sonic is really upset! And I don't want to see him... u-upset..."

Tails calmly obtained back his tablet as Amy surrendered the invention, sitting back down as she rubbed her eyes from potential tears. As far as she can tell, no one ever wants to see their friends, or even love interests, sad. The fact of persuading the fox to even call Shadow for recommendations to take care of the matters at hand, as she now thinks, was her own actions going without much thought. Perhaps deep inside, she just wanted to take her own fury and sadness out to blame someone or something. Even as there is no such thing suitable for that role, because the man who started it was now gone.

Shadow sighed, and looked away from the screen. Arms still folded bluntly across his chest. However, he gave a twitch of his ear in well-hiddened discomfort. Indeed, he has never seen any of his rival's friends in such a state. "Does this really seem hard to both of you? If the guy doesn't want to talk, then he doesn't want to talk."

Tails shook his head in concern. "But he's my friend. I feel bad that I'm, _we_ , are not trying to talk to him about it. He'll need-"

"He needs time alone Tails!" Shadow exclaimed, his deep red eyes piercing straight into the fox. The mechanic tensing up in respond. It may just be a live camera call, but the ebony hedgehog's eyes were as fierce as ever. "Coming from his best friend, I figure that you know that yourself! If you really want to help, then let him have his time to think and rest. I think the last thing he needs is more people trying to pry him open and get him to talk. Perhaps later on he might come up, but for the present time he needs to be left alone."

The yellow fox glumly looked towards the side of the screen, no longer at the hedgehog. Despite his stance, he does know better, as much as he didn't want to agree with it.

"I understand..." He answered, with Amy proceeding to calm down next to him, though still felt the same way. He then looked back up to the lifeform. "I just wish that something else can be done. Thanks Shadow."

"For what? You knew the answer yourself. Besides, aren't there more important things to worry about right now? Such as the city itself. Those people are going to need help."

The lifeform let that thought sink in to the two mobians for a moment, Tails now pondering upon such thing...

Shadow widen his eyes for a second, seeing that his words had some affect towards the friends. Even to himself.

...

"Give the faker my condolences."

And with that, the connection ended on the other line. Leaving a blank light-blue screen.

Tails sighed, and placed his device on the small table in front of him facing upward. Then held his hands together as he went to his thoughts.

Amy thought too, and was still slowly recovering from her outburst and feelings. "I rather stay here until Sonic comes out, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, that's fine." Tails responded, finally getting up from the sofa. It might take awhile for his friend to actually want to conversate, but having company during this time sounds much more pleasing than being left alone by himself. All that is left now, is to wait until then.

...

...

 **...**

 **...**

How can one wake to nothingness? He doesn't recall opening his eyes, only finding himself standing here. It was fairly dark, but yet still alight enough to know where you are walking. Like an empty auditorium that was pitch black, but with a spotlight above keeping the floor bright, in a way. The horizon wasn't in view, it was fogged out by the light, making a dim white mist glowing around the ground. It was completely silent. No noise, no hums; you couldn't even hear the air along with your conscience as when you are completely alone. Though that could be perhaps he wasn't completely alone.

The hedgehog looked around him, scanning the void upward and out. As many times as he would examine his surroundings, nothing more of scenery would come to view. Knowing this, he turned down to look at his hands. Two white-gloved hands, all the most normal. Curling his fingers into a fist just to be sure he really was fine. The light bounced off said gloved areas, but the light came from no official location. Where the mobian stood pondering, he also had no shadows following his movements on the ground.

He looked back around him, seeing nothing but the same symmetrical ways of the room. He felt alright, nothing was wrong except the fact of where this place came from and-

...he felt fine?

The hedgehog placed both hands on his chest, surprised. He didn't feel the panic or the grief like he did just before, it was like if it was currently absent, though somehow he knew not truely gone. Then again, now as he laid his hand slightly on the left part of his chest, he couldn't feel a current heartbeat.

 _ **"Sonic..."**_

He quickly spun around, catching that voice from everywhere but still in one direction. As if it was ricocheting off of invisible soundproof barriers. He heard that voice before, it was the same one from the other day. In fact, on a few occasions has he so.

Sonic turned to each side of him, but nothing was in his vision. Squinting his eyes of to the distance in attempt to locate the source. "Who's there?"

No answer, no reply.

The hedgehog stood in an uncertain stance, then began to walk somewhat cautiously forward. Still keeping his attention present incase anything would happen. His steps made an echo throughout the area, or was that his thoughts? They both seem to be awfully coincided together.

He quickly halted his steps, as something caught the corner of his eye. Black steady mist came from both sides of him in the distance, coming slowly up and swirled forward to collect in front of him, creating a mass of darkness floating before him. He wasn't sure what exactly, but there was something surely phantom-like about its presence. Which was very unsettling.

The formless blob then spoken up. Shifting a bit as it did, its voice echoed throughout the endless landscape, ringing through the hedgehog's ears. _**"...I know who you are, blue hedgehog. I have been waiting..."**_

Its voice shakened through the marrows of his bones, creating a bitter chill running through his nerves and spine. He rubbed his arms from such feeling, as goosebumps started to shiver from disturbance.

Sonic looked up at the form, not sure what to make of it. Now himself shaking slightly. Not out of fear, but of the atmosphere. "Waiting?" He asked, almost scoffing at the visitor. "What ARE you?"

The mass shifted in place, as a few strands of dark mist spiraled away and disappeared into the void. **_"I wished to ask you the same... but I cannot since I know..."_**

The hedgehog eyed the darkness, not sure what to say of it for himself. The thing knows him? Who he is? He's never seen the likes of this before.

A small self laughter came forth from the floating form.

...

...

...

...

Two eyes then opened, as the hedgehog found himself laying on his side on the bed. He stared at the void for a good minute, thinking of his strange dream. It was only a dream, he is sure... The day was all just about troubling. The details flashed in and out from his thoughts before himself, and...

This terrible feeling.

That same one from earlier, it returned. Engulfing him like prey.

Sonic squeezed his eyes shut, clutching the blanket next to him. His heart hurts from all the throbbing. What is this feeling called? It's horrible! Like a mixture of guilt, and fear, and... something else.

His eyes opened once again, but not by much. Staring at the stitching of the covers. Slowly then taking note of his surroundings as he looked around. His room was blackened, but not pitch dark. The walls of the room hid in the dark, but could be found by an easy to miss faint mellow light from the outside world. Shadows crept in, creating irregular shapes on the curvature of the objects and furniture in the room. It must have turned to night time. Is that how long he stood in here? He then, with forced effort, made himself sit up on the cushioned mass. Grabbing his head from what felt to be a headache. He has to get up, but he really doesn't want to. It seemed much easier to lay back down and stay, however, he knows better. His friends must be worried si-

His friends, they must still be waiting.

A groan was heard, as then the hedgehog forced himself to get up on his two feet. He briefly looked out the window across the room, it was indeed dark outside. He then lurched towards his door in the dark using memory of how his living space was laid out. Getting up after laying unconscious for hours in a faulty state, he staggered his steps, though regained back his footing and went out.

He walked down the stairs, holding onto the wooden rail, and peered out. It was still dark, but a small lamp on a table was dimly lit. The living room appeared empty. The faint orange light created a triedsome tone, though that's perhaps only how he just currently feels. Entering now to the opened room, until he noticed a pair of small ears peaking up from the couch.

Amy was curled up asleep, with her head laying on one of the sofa pillows. Her arms were found tucked in close to her chest. She was by herself there.

Sonic softly sighed, moving over to one side of the room, then came back with an unfolding quilt. With care, he placed it on the pink hedgehog without waking her up. Being sure as he adjusted it on her that there was no risk of the quilt falling to the floor to any potential movements she may make before going off. The cover itself was old, but well-stitched to last through any circumstance. And now watching the flower-colored female, he has to admit, she looked peaceful there.

His thoughts were interrupted when his ear flicked up in reflex, hearing a small click being made. Heading over to the white lighting of the kitchen to locate the source.

The light was much brighter compared to that of the meek lamp, so he squinted his eyes as he made his way in. He found sight of the two tailed fox sitting in one of the kitchen chairs as he messed around with a small screw driver and a new device. The fox looked up from his work to see the hedgehog, immediately getting up from his seat and placing the tool down.

"Sonic?!" Tails said, then was aware of his volume and shushed down. The child approached his friend, though now not sure of what to say besides if he was okay or not.

The blue hedgehog looked at his small friend, too nerve-wrecked to even provide a smile, as much as he wanted to. He looked exhausted, the fox effortlessly saw it all across his face and spirit. So much was done and said, things came up, awful thoughts.

Sonic's tired emerald eyes widened, as he looked down to see Tails now giving him a hug. After all that took place in these few hours. Well, this felt nicer...

He then gently pulled his little brother off by lightly moving his arms and backing him up, examining the young one's turquoise eyes. Squinting and curving his back to see before giving his two cents.

"You need to go to sleep Tails."

The fox wanted to shake his head, but he already knows that he wasn't going to win even if he tried. That and he was already feeling tired himself. Though Tails still wanted to see if maybe his elder would give him a brief moment, if nothing more. "But Sonic..."

Without another word, the hedgehog turned and left. Going back upstairs.


	6. The Coast

Something was off about the current atmosphere. It wasn't because it was cold, or maybe it was somewhat chilly. The two were vaguely similar though, but being cold is after all an absent of heat. Where in this case for explanation, oneself's outer physical being is affected by. You would usually feel goosebumps on your arms, perhaps even condensed water in the form of a vapor would appear from ones mouth and mist off into the forgotten air. You may want to obtain blankets, stay in a warm sheltered location. Anything to get you out of the misery. But again, as was said, something was off.

It wasn't... COLD. At least as far as that can be told, not by the casual definition that everyone would use when describing the condition. A blanket wasn't needed, and even if you had one in possession, it would not be helpful a bit. No, this was something far more extreme, yet it was faint. It was clearly there, but maybe it wasn't. Almost a mirage. It was alarming, like there's more than what is to be, but that's what anyone would say or think when you had a day like yesterday to witness. Though they don't think many people runs into days like that every week, let alone a lifetime. Which is worse: to witness it, or to BE it? But it wasn't hers to wonder now. It still happened.

Two green eyes opened up, greeted by the opened curtains and the windows to the outside world. White soft light came in through the glass. Clouds were covering the abandoned blue skies. The green of the grass and leaves of trees were slightly faded, due to the sun being kept away from the surface. She only laid there, staring outside blankly almost. But don't be mistakened, she was much in deep thought. That feeling was still there.

An arm was pulled upward, rubbing her eyes as well as blinking a few times. Casting a minor unheard yawn, and began to sit up. Up until she noticed the quilt placed over her. At least she was certain now, that it wasn't 'cold'. But she thanked in her mind whoever placed the blanket on her.

Amy stretched her legs out, and placed them over and onto the wooden floor. If she knew she was going to fall asleep, she would've just brought her stuff over for one night and changed to more comfortable clothes. Though as nice as she dresses, it is not recommended-especially when it comes to boots-to wear them for a sleep-over. Then again, this was hardly the definition of a party. Apparently, the morning finally came. Even as she had hoped that it didn't have to go there.

The pink hedgehog squinted her eyes, not feeling the strange cold anymore. Though she should have suspected. Either it left, or it was never there. Though she wasn't sure to be relieved or not.

She gripped the floor, standing up on her two feet as she picked up the blanket and examined it for a moment. It was nicely done, but she could tell that it had many years for it to gain that worn-colored look. Folding in her hands as she thought about yesterday.

"Hmpt, stupid lady..." A mumble was said, as she finished her short chore and placed the neatly folded quilt on top of the sofa she slept on. "Sonic would never want to hurt anyone. There has to be a mistake... right?"

The young girl fixed her red dress, and adjusted her headband so that it wasn't slanted. Now looking around the area she was in. Empty it seems, no sounds to be heard. All of the lights were off, but the glow of the windows made up for it in a light gray cast. No one in current sight.

Amy tilted her head, and started making her way up to the stairs. Climbing each step speedily yet softly just in case they were both still sleeping. Finally making it up to the short narrow hallway, placing a ear on Tails' bedroom door.

"Psst, Tails?..." she said cautiously, but didn't hear anything. Not a snore, nothing. Placing one gloved hand on the knob, turning it slowly just so she can obtain a peek of the fox to be sure for herself.

A soft green eye looked in, but then the door was opened all the way. No one was in here. The covers were empty, though the window's curtains were opened like the living room's.

He couldn't be in the workshop, she would've heard noises easily. It was after all behind the house. But if he's not here...

She then walked over to Sonic's door, opening it with caution again, but only stood in silence.

He wasn't here. The covers for his bed were all mangled up, and a pillow was on the floor. The windows however, were shut. Making the room appear darkened and grayscale. What a strange tone for it to be the liveliest person she knows.

...

Where are they?

The rosey hedgehog gave a sigh. Guess it may be nearing the time to go searching for him like how she does. Though, she became a natural at doing that for the past... how many years?

Maybe, she could try to make him feel better. Now going deeper into the room. Firstly opening the curtains to let better light in, then grabbing the covers off of Sonic's bed and started to make up the furniture neatly. Maybe now holding the sheets however, she could actually wash these for him. She'll do the same for Tails. After a few modifications, she'll go on her searching spree. They can't be far anyway. If so, she has her way of getting by.

"Oh Sonic." She said to herself lowly, more than concerned.

...

...

...

...

...

He wasn't sure if it was the weather that's making everything even the more gloomy, or if it was the fact of his friend's reaction towards him last night. It was so odd to see him in such a state, almost scary. The fox stood there all night, waiting for him to at last come out and say something. Like _hi_ , or, ...he doesn't know. Just, maybe positive in a way. Sonic is ALWAYS the positive one of the group. He always has a plan, even if it's stupid, or a way to overcome everything! But that's when a life wasn't taken, and just to think of a whole urban area... this really never was a thought, was it?

The yellow fox has been treading dirt for awhile now. He probably went all over Greenhill at this rate. He woke up at the peak of dawn just to be sure that his brother was fine. Even if he just found him asleep, a sign that perhaps he can recover from this soon. But one look into the room and no hedgehog to be found. Just how long was he absent then?

After a quick bite of a granola bar just to give him enough energy for the morning, he went out in search. He didn't want to take the plane, it was better to see his friend face to face then arriving in a noisy airborne vehicle. He needs to approach him in a manner that will give him less of a heart attack and more of deep talk and understanding.

 _"He needs time alone Tails!"_

The mechanic stopped in his tracks, recalling those loud words from Shadow. This is right though, Tails can do this. Continuing his strides forward. This is Sonic after all, his best friend. If he was going to start talking to anyone, it was going to be Tails. Besides, he can't just sit around while his friend goes through inner turmoil alone. Mending has to start somewhere, and it has to start now.

...if he knew where on earth the hedgehog ran off to.

Tails grunted, hitting his foot against a rock that he didn't see. Shaking it off and continued on. Knowing his pal, he wouldn't go to a city. He'll need a place to breathe, someplace maybe that's peaceful, but he wouldn't go far off just in case something could happen. If anything _would_ take place again after the base blew up with their nemesis in it. Tails can't say good riddance, or does he feel sympathetic. It was more as pity almost. The man probably could've changed his evil ways, or would have given up eventually. Now that he thinks about it, he could've been a really good teacher...

Good at giving lectures and stockpiling the students with essays and a large yard stick for slamming on the desk when angered.

He moved his hands forward in front of him, moving away the large grass blades from his path. It was a silent spot, aside from the subtle sounds of nature in a half of dream-like daze. He was going off path here, thinking that he may have been looking for a place like this. No one is around for miles anyhow. If he was Sonic, where would he be around he-

The fox slowed his walking, catching a blue color at the corner of his eyes. Peeking over the long wild grass to see two ears in the near distance.

He gave a relieved breath, now starting to approach him slowly and cautiously. He didn't want to alarm his friend immediately.

Soon the younger one obtained a better view of the speedy hero, he was only a good few yards behind him. The fox hiding in the grass out of sight.

The hedgehog sat on the abandoned wooden dock of a lake, silently staring outward into the open. Tails only had the view of blue pointed quills and a back. Sonic just sat there, with no movements, still as the trunk of a tree. With legs crossed and his hands on his lap. Alone in either thought, or out of reality as he knows it.

Tails couldn't help but give a gulp, and feel horrible for him, he didn't deserve this. Steadily beginning to walk up to him, doing so quietly. Though his friend should know by now that he wasn't alone anymore.

The two-tailed fox stood next to the hedgehog on his left, looking down at him from the side as they both faced the lake. Tails bit his lower lip, not sure what to do now that he was here.

...

"Sooo.." The mechanic began, rubbing his hands together. "Is it okay if I sit down?"

...

He didn't say no, but again, he didn't say anything. Tails sighed, taking seat next to him despite having no response.

...

The sky was covered by stratus clouds from one end to the other, and the landscape was aglow in colorless light. The lake wasn't even blue, it casted the same facade as the clouds, only darker and deeper. There were trees around the perimeter of the mass of water, not helping to lighten the mood. The wood they were on was chilled and bare. The only thing filling the silence was the minor rustles of the grass, and the movements of the lake. He rubbed his head, closing his eyes briefly.

"..Sonic. I know that you don't want to talk now, but I refuse to see you off when I could try and give you comfort..."

Still no response, he didn't even move his head. Staring blankly out at the void.

Tails wasn't sure, he still wants to try. Maybe he could just be there for him, even if it seems he's not here to him.

...

"Yesterday... and, all of that... don't let that change you Sonic. I know that you mean well. You've always had! Think about how much you've already done for the world! How much your friends care about you. How much you mean to us."

...

"I. I don't want to see you depressed like this. It's not fair. No one deserves this... I want to see you smile, and tell yourself that all will be okay. Because, it will be! That's what you told me ever since we met, and you were never wrong about that!"

...

Tails looked to the side, not sure what else to do. He was starting to feel sad himself. How will they ever get pass this? They can't even hold a conversation. It reminded Tails of the Classic days again.

When Sonic rescued Tails, he practically gave him the world. A home, a friend, it was all too much. They became a family, the two of them then and forever. Sonic would take him on trips around many zones he thought he would never see, and even helped out on a few missions to beat Ol' Egghead. The hedgehog would crack jokes from time to time, and would always land with a victorious smile after a battle, but...

There were, certain times, especially when they had just met, when the blue blur would be agitated. Either from harsh battles with Eggman, or for other reasons that were never told to the young fox in those first years. It was strange seeing him go from his positive gaze to zero in no seconds flat. Tails never knew why nor the cause. Though when Sonic was in that state, he would always, ALWAYS, be silent.

It didn't happen as much nowadays. In fact, he can't remember the last time his pal did that. He sure doesn't miss it though. The fox has tried so many times to cheer him up when he did come to it then. The only way he would come back to his normal state was when after time passed by, and how Tails would be waiting. It bothered him though, that he was never able to help his friend himself instead of having to rely on many hours flying by. He then realized, it still does.

Tails turned his head to the side, wiping his eye. Stuck sitting in the silence, he was not sure what else to do.

...

...

...

"...but..."

The fox jerked his head up, half shocked and half in disbelief. Staring up at his friend.

Sonic was still, continuing to keep his eyes set forward. His words coming forth as hard to hear and low. "...that doesn't change,... what has happened..."

"But it can make it better!" Tails exclaimed, surprised of his sudden outburst. Lowering his volume a bit in result. "Even if the bad things happen, you always have to look at something with light. That every down will have its up!" He stated with a smile.

The hedgehog didn't face his small friend, only shooed his hand to the side. "What could possibly make this situation better Tails?" The only other response the cub received was a head turned farther away from him, looking towards the opposite direction coldly.

The fox's eyes widened, then lowered his head. Folding his arms close to his white-furred chest. Not believing what he heard, but it hurt.

"So... my presence never really mattered after all..."

Sonic turned around, staring at the young one with wide green eyes, shocked on what he heard. His negative output from seconds ago quickly draining away. "Tails. Don't you EVER think that! You're the reason why I can actually keep going! If, that's what you're thinking about. Seeing you always around trying to help me out, waiting to see if I will be better soon. I tell myself that I MUST get better, for you and for me! That I can't stay on the same low path, especially when there's others relying on me! You never stopped me from doing that, neither have I ever ignored you. But, I see why you would think that..."

The cobalt hedgehog then reached out and gently picked up his little brother's chin, looking at him in the eyes, which were currently beginning to be teary from the words.

"Tails, I never meant to make you feel like that."

The elder then pulled his friend into a hug, the fox accepting it and embraced him also.

Sonic rubbed one of the fox's ears with his thumb, taking in a sigh. "Sometimes, I'm just a jerk who's still learning how to be nice to others..."

A sniffle was heard from the hedgehog's chest. Tails twitched his nose, and gave a small laugh. "Yeah, well. You're the best kind of jerk."

The hedgehog smiled, it was faint, but it was a smile. Though, there was still the matter of the coast. Eye lids now halfway down. "...what am I suppose to do now?..."

Tails sat up, letting go of the hug, looking out at the lake before them. There was nothing that can be done to have prevented this now, it all already happened. Though recalling his first intentions, and what was said yesterday, there could be a way to at least make some difference. If his friend can get up and make himself do so without having his thoughts control over. He doesn't blame him if he chose not to, but...

"Umm, well..." The fox started to say. As the hedgehog faced his pal with attention.

"...You know, after all. They're going to need help at the coast, especially after what had taken place..."

A breath was held, as tension took hold.

Tails shook his head, watching the sky warily go by. "It's fine if you don't feel good enough at this moment, but I think that-"

The fox turned to his right, about to complete his sentence. Though all he could do was stare and wonder. An empty spot left next to him.

...

..

..

 _"It has been nearly four days since the disaster of Emerald Coast's main city, and nothing much has changed during this time. Although the sky-scraping buildings and the streets are heavily demolished, more damage has been done than that. Many ambulances, firetrucks, and rescue vehicles from all around the zone-as well as the surrounding areas such as Emerald Hill-are working overtime to get these people out and get them to emergency medical care. Ever since the shocking news revealed yesterday at Central City's Goverment House, there has been no sign of Sonic the Hedgehog."_

 _.._

 _.._

 _..._

A blue blur whizzed by, still a ways off from arriving to his destination.

Wether he was in the mental condition or not, he's got to do _something._ This should've been his priority in the first place. Why, WHY was this not his main concern!? Time being utterly wasted away, and who knows how much help the place would need after that night. So much for help from him. Had he not known this instead of worrying about these few days... just how many people has been affected without his presence there.

...how many that has been affected because of him...

 _You know, this could have been prevented._

"And I'm about to lose my senses if I don't get there faster."

Unaware that he was talking to himself-at least he had thought that was the case before hand-he made sure he was in an unpopulated area, and with one swift swing, sped up at incredible speeds. Shouldn't be too long now, his destination will be appearing shortly. Just how much damage was made? He knows it was bad.

Really... REALLY bad.

In fact as he now thought about it, he has to expect the worst. Training his mind to foresee heavy damage, instead of hoping that it wasn't too heart-wrenching. It would be better that way. For his conscience at least, though it probably was making it worse thinking like that. But how could he say that the place wouldn't get a scratch?

Two feet continued to be blurred with red under him, and dust from the ground rising up as it always did when he went at such speeds. Sonic shook from his thoughts and looked up to see his surroundings, but only a gasped followed. Bringing his hands from behind him and moved them as like a normal runner. Slowing down out of the sight in front of him.

Cold, and near completely destroyed.

There stood what was left of the 'Jewel of the Coast'. Nothing more nor nothing less than a gray wasteland. Multiple, if not almost most of the shining buildings that once was were, now either eliminated or their emptied selves of time ago. Knowing this and keeping in mind that all this took place in a matter of days ago was startling. The streets were unrecognizable. Either caved-in roads or broken pavement stacked on top of one another in a twisted jagged puzzle with support beams bent in the same format, if not, like distorted arms. Where there once was colorful shops and restaurants and families walked down the roads with a salted scent of the ocean near and followed, was all... Gone. Leaving a hollowed former of what it was to be. Long endless paths of debri and ruins stretching from near to far beyond. The current weather today didn't help either with this. Everything was gray, and now, becoming grayer.

Sonic looked all around in near disbelief, it was worse than what he forced in mind. He wanted to think it was unbelievable, but it was before him.

His heart skipped a beat as he nearly leaped up, catching the blare of distant sirens and horns in his ears, as well as people's voices not so far away. Dashing off in a second to that direction, stomaching down his current feelings and thoughts. It has to be done, it must be. If he was the cause or not, his mind was circuited in a way that he can't help, and not that he would want to oppose it anyway. Since then, that time long long ago, if something or someone was in trouble... he just couldn't find heart to dispose of it. Even as he may have a rough outer shell at times.

Soon the hedgehog blended behind the scraps of a toppled concrete building. Almost naturally, as if his body was always able to hide in the shells of shadows. Also, sniffing something in the air. Looking above his head to see gray smoke rising into the sky, then peering over the crushed structure to see just what.

A large fire, actually, a few fires dotted the scape of the city. It wasn't fatally severe, not as everything in sight was burning and colored in red. To think if the whole city was caught in the target, just how bad it was that same night. Nothing could die down from all of that overnight, neither in a few days. It was like finding bon fires placed in random sections inside of a cold colorless forest.

His ear flicked, as he then looked around.

Fire trucks, from big to small, as well as other rescue vehicles were everywhere. Humans and mobians, some in uniform, others casually dressed, were trying their hardest to fight the flames with the hoses of the trucks. Though hardly they made a dent in the giant wall of conflagration before them.

"You would figure that the clouds would rain now of all days at least, but they just seemed amused with us little ants trying to take down a monster of a fire here!" A man yelled, pulling a huge fire hose out of the side of the vehicle. He wasn't in proper attire for such task, but he did wear a helmet with matching thick gray and yellow gloves. Running up to a clear spot in front of the flames, as many other people here were doing.

The man grunted, lifting up the end of the hose by a large handle on top of it. Angered. "HURRY UP AND TURN ON THE WATER JUDY! THERE'S MORE FIRES TO HANDLE BEFORE THEY START TO SPREAD AGAIN!"

A women, lime-colored mobian mongoose in a fire fighter's suit, rushed over to the truck. About to lay a hand on the turning wheel to pump out the water, but halted and turned towards her work partner.

"But you can't hold all of the pressure by yourself up-"

"I SAID, TURN IT ON!"

By command, she grabbed the wheel and began to twist it. One strong turn at a time. Wether it was out of fear or there may be no sense into trying to talk to him. He was practically a veteran at this though. Soon water started to appear on the other end, and grew to a throbbing blast.

The man nearly jolted back, but held his ground firmly in the gravel. Grasping the large hose close to him so that he won't lose all control of it. Despite best efforts, the fire wasn't dying down any time soon. Still roaring in heat and stories above their heads.

The mongoose Judy ran over to the older man, looking at the flames. "It's not going down!"

The human's brows creased in, trying his hardest to best this, but the element continued on. It was a beast. Gritting his teeth as he made out a few words.

"I swear, when I see that blue punk, I'm gonna-"

"Here." The lady exclaimed, approaching him to help hold the hose in place. "I think we should-"

"NO! I HAVE THIS!" He yelled, then began to take steps forward towards the giant fire pit. Nearly stepping into the flames himself, as he squinted his eyes from the intense blazes radiating on his face and skin. The limed mobian gasped, trying to reach him.

"You're going to kill yourself at this rate! Step back!"

"NO. I have to reach the middle of this pit and take out the fire at its core! It'll just keep going on if we don't stop it now!"

"You mean if YOU don't stop it." Ms. Judy corrected, agitated. Steadily walking forward now with a fet-up expression. Throwing her hands to the side. "We're all just as angered as you Bruce, but that doesn't mean you should try to fight it. ESPECIALLY in a matter that's gonna get you killed!"

The man ignored her, continuing his motive, but soon heard a roar. The fire burst in fury, creating a massive wave of heat and sparks flying forth in hot hail. The human being caught in the rage of it.

A nearby fire hydrant was kicked out of its foundation immediately, causing a burst of water to shoot upward. The hedgehog angling a slightly curved panel of metal on top of it to blast the water horizontally in the man's direction.

Judy almost screamed as she saw her friend get engulfed in flames, but held it down when water came out of nowhere and over the man. The girl now sprinting up to see how he is.

"BRUCE! BRUCE, WAKE UP!"

The human was laying on the ground facing upward, then coughed, sitting up rather wobbly as he wiped his face. He did gain a good few noticeable burns, but it indeed could have gotten much worst. She was kneeled on the ground at his side, the fire that was to be in this very spot never occurring.

"*cough*, What was that?!" He exclaimed, ironically trying to dry his eyes with his wet hands and sleeve. "Since when could fire spit out water? Was this you Jude!?"

"No! But you were extremely lucky! The water came from over..."

Judy pointed to the location where the foreign water came from, but was surprised to see that it was now only shooting upwards, out of a broken fire hydrant. Nobody was there. They both could only stare, but the man then groaned.

"Some luck, eh?" He said, now standing up by the girl's helping hand. Turning towards the sky above him in annoyance. "COULD YOU AT LEAST TAKE OUT THE FIRE IF YA CARED THAT MUCH THEN?!"

A burst of wind followed, powerful and extreme in speed, rivaling that of a hurricane's. The man and mobian both ducked their heads and kneeled to the ground with sqeezed eyes, holding on to their stance. Soon the wind died down, the man opening his vision to see that the huge fire was ripped away and gone. As well as a few more other fires in the area. The other firemen and women about the place turning all around them in startling surprise.

Bruce only could blink, not believing that the fire just disappeared before them. On the other hand Judy had a large beaming smile, and waved, but visually to no one. In fact, she was not exactly sure of who she was responding to. "THANK YOU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm gonna need time to write more chapters (especially since I have things to take care of at home and school), so the rest of the story won't be updated till sometime next year. For those of you who saw the other author note before hand here, thanks for any best wishes you may have given me. I'm getting better, still recovering with time, but getting better. ^_^ thank you for even reading any of this story too. I know I'm slow with updating this, but I'm going to finish it.**


End file.
